Le souffredouleur
by Mesokee
Summary: Lycée de Forks, clan Cullen, clan Coven, clan Houston, fan club d'Edward Cullen. Au milieu de tout ça, une nouvelle, Bella, qui va vite devoir s'adapter aux régles de la ville et qui devient malgrès elle, le souffre-douleur d'un beau brun insaisissable!
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue au Lycée de Forks

Présentation rapide :

**Le clan Cullen** :

Chef de clan, Edward beau gosse au caractère froid et colérique, mais toutes les filles en sont folles et il est très envié et admiré des mecs.

Membres du clan : Emmett MacCarty, armoire à la glace au cœur d'or.

Rosalie Hale, la blonde, et magnifique petite amie d'Emmett.

Alice Brandon, qualifiée de petit lutin, passionnée de shoping, sait ce qu'elle veut et l'obtient toujours.

**Le clan Houston** :

Maria, redoutable et pulpeuse brune, avide de conquêtes et séduction.

Lucy, insignifiance « amie » de Maria. Elle se laisse totalement dominée par cette dernière.

Jasper Withlock, charismatique beau gosse blond. Ses multiples cicatrices sur tout le corps témoignent d'un noir passé. Il ets également le mec de Maria.

Tous les trois viennent d'Houston, d'où le nom de leur clan.

**Le clan Coven** :

James Coven : beau blond, aigri et violent. Son ennemi juré est Edward Cullen, dont il est jaloux.

Victoria, rouquine, rusée et sournoise, elle est la petite amie de James pour qui elle voue un amour et admiration sans limite.

Laurent, lockseux d'apparence calme, qui est le seul à pouvoir tempérer les humeurs de James.

**Le clan Quileute **: les indiens de la réserve de Forks, ne vont pas au même lycée.

Chef de clan : Sam Uley

Membre : Jacob Black, Jared, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara et Embry Call, d'adorables gars, enfin, tout dépend du point de vue…

**Le fan club d' Edward ****Cullen**: Tania Denali, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory

Le clan Coven veut faire la loi. Mais le clan Cullen refuse de se soumettre, et le charisme d'Edward lui donne beaucoup plus de popularité que le clan Coven.

Le clan Cullen et Coven sont ennemis de toujours. Le clan Quilleute a pour ennemis le clan Cullen ET le clan Coven. Mais comme ils ne sont pas au même lycée les affrontements sont plus rares, mais d'autant plus violent.

Le clan Houston, eux, prennent partis lorsqu'ils peuvent en tirer profit, tantôt allié de l'un et ennemi de l'autre et vice-versa.

Pas facile de s'y retrouvé hein !

Et moi dans tout ça ?

Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Je suis nouvelle à Forks, dans une semaine c'est la rentrée, et j'ignore tout de ce qui m'attend. Et je ne connais pas encore les règles qui régissent ce lycée, et même de la ville. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Donc parlons de moi pour l'instant.

J'ai 17 ans. J'arrive tout juste Phoenix, pays du soleil. Mais avec ma peau blanche, qui refuse toute trace de bronzage, je ferais figure locale, ici à Forks, pays de la pluie.

Pourquoi j'arrive tout juste dans cette ville ?

Pour que ma mère, nouvellement mariée, puisse suivre son mari, Phil, dans ses déplacements professionnels : il est joueur de base-ball.

J'ai donc décidé de venir vivre chez mon père, shérif de Forks, dans la ville où je suis née, et où j'ai passé un peu de mes vacances d'été depuis le divorce de mes parents.

Mon caractère : je suis une jeune fille d'apparence assez effacée, calme, studieuse. Mais je cache une nature fêtarde, passionnée, et un caractère…bon bah vous verrez bien par vous-même.

Un mot pour me qualifier : …maladroite diront la plupart des gens.

En tout cas, je commence un nouveau départ : une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée, de nouveaux futurs amis (j'espère).

Deux choix s'offrent à moi :

1- Oublier la Bella que je traine depuis 17 ans et tenter de montrer au monde entier (ou du moins aux 3120 personnes vivant à Forks) la Bella cachée, la Bella que je voudrais être.

2- Gardez le caractère dominant de Bella jusqu'à maintenant, c'est-à-dire, timide, maladroite et qui n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention (quoique ça je ne le sais pas trop, car je ne l'ai jamais été) et repoussée à l'entrée en fac la super-Bella !

Mais bon, il ne faut pas se leurrer : la maladresse, on n'y échappe pas !

En attendant de choisir quelle Bella peut s'accorder au climat de Forks, je vous laisse, je vais préparer le repas pour mon père, Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2: rencontre avec les Quileute

Bonjour!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mises en alerte!

Alors j'attends un peu avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, et dans ce chapitre, c'est avec le clan Quileute qu'on va faire connaissance!

Je garde le meilleur pour la fin! Quoique, j'ai un petit faible pour les indiens!

Mais rassurez vous, le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit...

Allez j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec le clan Quileute.**

Alors :bière, bière, soda, pizza, beurre, bière ! Bon, ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir faire un bon repas ». Bon et bien sur, je n'ai pas de voiture, donc pas de courses !

- « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je déteste cette ville ! »

- « Déjà ! »

Je sursaute ! Mon père, Charlie, se tient adossé à la porte avec un air à la fois amusé, et triste.

Mince, c'est parce que ma mère détestait cette ville, qu'elle l'a quitté !

- « Bonjour Ch…papa ! «

- « Bonjour ma fille, qu'est ce qui fait que tu détestes cette ville alors que ça fait que quelques heures que tu es arrivée ! »

- « Le frigo ! Regarde, il y a que de la bière ! Mais de quoi te nourris-tu depuis des années ! »

- « Bah… »

Ca c'est tout Charlie ! Réponse monosyllabes !

- « Sérieusement, papa, ton organisme n'en réclame peut être pas plus, mais maintenant, tu as une adolescente maladroite à nourrir ! Et si je ne veux pas perdre le peu de coordinations cerveau-corps que j'ai, il va falloir faire des courses ! »

- « Ca tombe bien que tu en parles, j'ai un cadeau de bienvenu pour toi. »

Intriguée je le suis dehors. La, à coté de la voiture de shérif, trône fièrement, une énorme antiquité ! Mais pas de trace de ma surprise.

- « Alors, tu en penses quoi ? » me demande mon père.

- « Heu… »

- « La voiture ! Rouge ! Pour toi ! »

L'antiquité prend soudainement une nouvelle forme à mes yeux. Et mon sourire parle pour moi.

- « Bon elle est un peu vieille mais Jacob l'a bien retapée ! »

- « C'est…magnifique ! Merci beaucoup Ch...papa ! Mais tu sais, j'ai fais des économies pour m'en acheter une, il ne fallait pas ! » répondis-je, émue !

- « Bah ça tombe bien, car le moment de payer ta part est arrivé ! »

- « Heu… » ça y est, c'est à mon tour de faire des réponses monosyllabiques.

Charlie éclate de rire.

- « C'est Billy Black qui me la vendue, et je lui ai fait promettre que le premier trajet que tu feras avec, serait pour aller déjeuner chez lui ! Alors en route ! »

Soulagée, je récupère les clefs et monte dans mon nouveau bien, accompagnée de mon père.

20 minutes plus tard, nous arrivons, devant une petite maison qui ne paye pas de mine, dans la réserve Quileute.

Nous sommes accueillis par Billy Black, ami de toujours de Charlie. Billy est maintenant en fauteuil roulant, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de chahuter comme un gosse avec mon père, en guise d'accueil !

- « Bella, comme je suis content de te revoir ! Je vous en prie, entrez ! ».

Je suis mon père et telle n'est pas ma surprise de voir toute une bande de garçons en train d'hurler devant la télé, manette de jeu à la main !

Ils sont tous tellement absorbés par leur jeu, qu'ils ne remarquent pas notre présente

Mon père, le visage subitement tout rouge, se racla la gorge pour tenter d'attirer leur attention. Mais c'est peine perdue !

Je me demande pourquoi mon père semble sur le point de s'étouffer. A mieux les regarder, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont tous torse nus ! Et ce spectacle n'est pas désagréable ! Loin de la. Je ne suis pas du genre prude, mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à mon tour en détaillant leur torse à la peau brune, leurs bras aux muscles saillants. Ils sont 5 grands gaillards : 2 d'entre eux, ont de beaux cheveux noirs et longs. Les autres, noirs et courts.

Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout ! Forks cache bien des avantages…

Ils doivent avoir entre 17 et 20 ans. Difficile à évaluer, lorsqu'on les voit s'acharner comme des gosses sur leur jeu vidéo.

C'est finalement Billy qui réussit à les détourner du jeu.

Je rougis alors de plus belle en voyant 5 paires des yeux se tourner vers moi. Non décidément, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention !

- « Alors mes enfants, c'est comme ça que vous accueillez Bella ? »

« Merci Billy ! » maugréais-je intérieurement.

- « Salut Bella ! »

- « Salut Bella ! »

- « Bella Salut ! »

Je réussis à marmonner un bonjour timide.

- « Une petite partie ? »

- « Heu… »

Alors que je m'apprête à faire un concours de monosyllabes contre Charlie, je suis sauvée par Billy qui décrète que le temps n'est pas au jeu, mais à la nourriture.

Je suis alors étonnée de voir ces 5 jeunes, obtempérer de suite. Ils s'empressent d'éteindre le jeu et tous partent gaiement, se promettant de se retrouver très vite.

Reste Jacob, un des chevelus. Un peu réservé, au départ, il se montre vite un hôte très agréable. Le repas est très joyeux, et lorsqu'à la fin, Jacob me propose de le suivre, pour rejoindre ses copains à la plage, j'accepte.

Sam, Quill, Embry, Jared, Seth sont aussi sympas que Jacob. Ils m'ont tout de suite acceptée, et me parlent comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on a fait des châteaux de sables ensemble étant petit, ça aide ! Il y a juste Sam qui est plus réservé, et qui ne parle pas trop. Mais c'est peut être parce qu'il est trop occupé à bécoté sa petite amie, Emilie, je crois.

- « Alors, Bella, prête pour la rentrée ? » me demande Seth.

- « Pour l'instant ça va, je n'y pense pas trop. Je suis juste pressée qu'un mois soit passé, car je me doute que la première semaine, la « nouvelle » va être le centre de l'attention »

- « Hahha, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je suis sûr que tout Forks est déjà au courant de ta venue ! »

- « Merci de me rassurer ! »

- « Et oui c'est ça les petites villes ! Tout se sait avant même que toi-même tu le sache ! » répond Quill.

- « Ouhhh quelle phrase philosophique, le charrie Seth ! »

- « Quoi ? T'es jaloux ! Quand tu seras sorti de la maternelle, tu pourras en sortir toi aussi ! »

S'ensuit une joute verbale des plus serrées et amusante entre les deux.

- « Seth est le dernier à être encore au collège ! A son grand désespoir, et au plus grand plaisir de Quill et Embry qui passent leur temps à le chambrer », m'explique Jacob.

- « Ah oui, mais quel âge a-t-il. » je lui demande.

- « 14 ans ».

- « 14 ans ? Mai sil fait beaucoup plus vieux ! je m'étonne. Mais pourquoi traine-t-il avec vous ? »

Jacob éclate de rire, et m'explique qu'ils sont tous plus jeunes que je ne le pense. Il rougit en m'avouant que lui-même n'a que 16 ans. J'en profite donc pour le chambrer, ce qui met en joie nos auditeurs.

La journée, se passe ainsi, dans la rigolade et chamaillerie.

Je suis contente de les avoir rencontrés. Ca me promet de bons moments pour la suite. Je suis cependant un peu dépitée en apprenant qu'aucun d'eux ne va au même lycée que moi.

- « Te fais pas de bile, Bella, y'aura surement une ou deux personnes potables dans ton lycée », tente de me réconforter Jacob.

- « Mais si tu veux, on peut déjà te déconseiller certaines personnes », s'exclama Quill.

- « Quill, tais-toi ! Ne lui donne pas de préjugés avant même qu'elle n'est rencontrer les gens », le coupa Sam, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

Face à mon air interrogateur, Jacob m'expliqua :

- « On a quelques différents, avec certaines bandes du lycée de Forks ».

- « Pourquoi cela ? »

- « C'est comme ça, ça serait trop long à expliquer. Des histoires de filles, territoires, d'honneur ! Des trucs de mecs quoi ! »

- « Oui, je vois, des idioties ! »

- « Hayyyyy », s'exclamèrent en cœur 4 des 6 garçons.

Leurs airs outrés me firent rire !

- « Allez ! Sam à raison, je m'en fiche, je me ferais moi-même ma propre opinion ! »

- « Oui, mais ça sera toujours nous tes préférés hein ? » Me questionna Seth !

Je m'empressai de le rassurer.

Ce soir la j'ai bien dormi. Une nouvelle voiture, de nouveaux amis, cette nouvelle année, ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Le reste de la semaine passa vite, entre la découverte de la ville (bon d'accord, ça me prit qu'une heure), les courses scolaires et de nourriture (ça, ça prit beaucoup plus d'une heure).

Je suis allée plusieurs fois rendre visite aux Quileute. Jacob, Seth et Embry prirent plaisir à me faire visiter les environs de Forks. Et sous notre insistance avec Emilie, la copine de Sam, moi et Quill et Embry, ont a réussi à convaincre tous les autres à faire une sortie à Port-Angeles le samedi suivant.


	3. Chapter 3: un samedi explosif

Bonjour,

comme promis, je met le chapitre 3 rapidement!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encourangements, ça motive beaucoup.

Je suis contente que la rencontre avec les Quileute vous ai plus, j'espère que vous aimerez encore plus celui-ci, où l'on fait connaissance 2 membres de deux autres clans!

Allez bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : un samedi explosif**

Je me réveille de bonne heure en ce samedi ensoleillé ! Enfin, en ce samedi sans nuage !

Au programme de la journée : manger, douche, répondre aux mails de ma mère, récupéré Jacob et Seth à la Push (ils n'ont pas encore le permis). Rejoindre les autres Quileute, et direction Port Angeles.

Passage obligé par une librairie pour moi (faut que je fasse ma réserve de lecture, car Forks est pauvre dans ce domaine). Manger quelque part, ciné, et on verra pour la suite.

Seth est tout joyeux en perspective à la journée qui nous attend. Les autres aussi, mais leur fierté masculine de bas étage les empêches de le montrer.

On arrive tous vers 14h et on va déjeuner dans un fast-food du coin. S'ensuit la dispute pour le choix d'un film. Les gars veulent du sang, de l'action. Emilie, de la romance, et moi, surtout pas de sang, mais pas trop de romance non plus. Je n'aime pas mes films à l'eau de rose ! Parce que ça me fait rêver et CA M'ENERVE ! Suis alors frustrée d'avoir personne contre qui me blottir.

Les films sanguinaires me font vomir, donc je les laisse se disputer entre eux, prenant un droit de veto lorsque les suggestions sont trop en décalage avec ce que ma santé visuelle peut subir.

Les séances ne sont qu'18 heures donc en attendant, on se dispatche tous en attendant. Jacob va chercher des pièces pour la voiture qu'il retape, accompagné du fidèle Seth. Quill et Embry, ne disent pas où ils vont, mais partent en vitesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres, après quelques messes basses. Emilie et Sam vont dans une bijouterie (ils viennent de fêter leur 2 ans ensemble). Jared, et Paul (un nouveau) continuent à se disputer sur le choix du films.

Et moi direction la librairie. Il est déjà 16h15 quand j'y arrive car je me suis perdue un bon moment. A peine une heure pour faire un stock de livre, ça ne va pas être facile.

J'adore lire ! Je passe beaucoup de mon temps libre à cela, et les dévores en une nuit. L'argent économisé pour la voiture, va se retrouver en partie investi dans ces merveilles qui me feront vivres des futurs moments de totale satisfaction ! C'est un bon investissement.

Effectivement l'heure passe très vite, et quand je sors avec tous mes achats, il est 17h45 et la nuit tombe déjà.

Mince, je ne me souviens plus du chemin que j'ai pris, avec tous les détours que j'avais fais en me perdant.

En plus il fait sombre ! Je n'aime pas trop l'obscurité : ça me rend encore plus maladroite !

Bingo, j'viens de me prendre les pieds dans un pavé !

Etouffant un juron, je continue mon chemin.

Tient, il me semble avoir beaucoup grimpé, pour venir, je peux surement descendre ces escaliers, et gagner un temps précieux, car je ne suis pas en avance.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers, et plus je descends, plus il fait sombre. Suis pas peureuse, mais quand même, je ne suis pas rassurée non plus.

Je continue et arrivée en bas, je me retrouve dans une sorte de ruelle glauque !

Bien joué Bella ! Allez, on continue, on oublie tous les films d'horreurs qu'on a vu contre sa volonté, et de toute façon, tu es vierge ! Si on en croit un personnage de Scream, il ne peut rien t'arriver !

Oh putain, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Je me retourne, mais ne distingue rien ! Bon allez hop, on prend par la, ya la lumière de la ville !

Merde…ya quelqu'un qui me suit ! Ne te retourne pas, marche de façon assurée, comme si de rien n'était.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaam"

Je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol, et ma cheville me fait maaaaaaaaaal !

- « un problème mademoiselle ?" me demande une voix ricannante.

Bah il est malin celui la, il ne voit pas que je viens de me casser la gueule ?

- « nan ça va, merci »

Mais avant que je puisse me relever par moi-même, une poigne de fer me soulève. Je tente de me débattre.

- « Allons, allons on se calme ! Un coup de main ça ne se refuse pas », dit la voix en me maintenant au bras, et se baissant pour ramasser mes paquets.

Je réussi à marmonner un merci et tente de me dégager de la poigne qui me maintient toujours le bras. A cause de l'obscurité, je n'arrive pas à distinguer mon…sauveur ( ? j'espère).

- « Allez ma jolie, tu sembles avoir besoin d'une escorte. Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener dans ces ruelles à la tombée de la nuit. Le coin n'est pas bien fréquenté, continue la voix tout en m'entrainant. »

On marche quelques mètres et on arrive sur un parking éclairé (un peu).

- « Voila, merci beaucoup de votre aide ! Je peux continuer toute seule maintenant, je vois où je mets les pieds ! Merci. »

Mais l'homme ne semble pas de cet avis. Je le distingue mieux maintenant. Il est blond, une légère balafre sur le coté droit, et un œil au beurre noir, qui cache un regard froid.

- « Oh allons, la belle ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Viens au moins boire un coup avec moi ! Je rejoins des potes, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux aider une demoiselle en détresse ! La moindre des choses, c'est de me laisser savourer mon heure de gloire ! »

Je commence à paniquer. L'homme ne m'a toujours pas lâché. Je tente de ne pas laisser montrer ma peur et répond :

- « Et bien c'est très gentil de m'avoir aidé, je vous en suis très reconnaissante, mais on m'attend et je suis déjà en retard ! »

- « Alors, peut être un baiser pour me réconforter ? »

- « Ca va pas, non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Je commence à me débattre, ce qui provoque l'hilarité du blond.

- « Allez, fais pas ta prude, juste un petit baiser, c'est ce que font les princesses non ? »

- « Peut être, mais vous êtes loin d'être un prince ! Lâchez-moi ! »

- « Allez, juste un baiser », insiste-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Je peux déjà sentir une odeur de cigarette et de bière. Oh non, je risque beaucoup ! J'ai menti ! Je ne suis plus vierge depuis mon voyage en Italie, avec le beau Ricardo, qui, accompagné d'une bonne dose d'alcool, m'a fait perdre tous mes principes et mes réserves !

Je me débats de plus belle, lâche mes livres et de ma main libre, commence à griffer le visage de mon agresseur maintenant.

- « Aïe, mais c'est qu'elle est violente, la bourrique ! Tu sais que ça me plait ça ! »

Je me prépare à hurler, lorsque se fait entendre une nouvelle voix.

- « Alors James, tu en viens au point de forcer les filles maintenant ? Victoria n'est donc pas à la hauteur de sa réputation ? »

Ceci à pour effet de détourner l'attention du James en question de moi. J'en profite pour me dégager enfin et m'éloigne rapidement de lui.

- « Cullen ! » crache James. « Toujours où il faut quand il ne faut pas ! Tu te fais défenseur des petits oisillons tombés du nid maintenant ? »

Petit oisillon ? C'est de moi qu'il parle la? s'exclame ma fierté dans ma tête.

- « Toi la fille ! » m'apostrophe le dénommé Cullen. « Tu peux t'en aller, je prends le relais. »

J'obtempère sans demander mon reste. Je sors du parking aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, mais en dépassant, mon vrai sauveur, cette fois, mes traitresses de jambes me lâche, et je trébuche à nouveau. L'inconnu me rattrape in extrémiste en poussant un soupir las !

- « décidément, tu auras besoin de moi jusqu'au bout ».

Et sans plus de procès, il m'entraine loin de James. Je suis trop sonnée, pour émettre la moindre protestation. Je suis contente d'avoir échappé à James, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour tomber dans les mains d'un autre sadique.

On marche en silence. Il n'a toujours pas lâché mon bras, mais sa poigne est moins violente et plus chaude que la précédente. Je profite de l'éclairage de la ville (car à mon grand soulagement, on est entrain de rejoindre la civilisation), pour l'observer.

Et je peux dire qu'il est plutôt canon. Plus grand que moi d'une bonne tête et demi, des cheveux châtain-cuivré, légèrement en bataille, retombe avec un effet négligé, sur son front. Le nez est droit, mais pas grand, juste parfait, et ses lèvres ne donnent qu'une envie, c'est de s'y coller. Un éclat amusé, passe dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Oups, grillée entrain de le mater. Je rougis, en espérant que cela passe inaperçu.

On continue en silence, pendant un assez long moment. Mais où en fait ? Je le suis depuis tout à l'heure, mais il ne m'a pas demandé où j'allais. Bon apparemment on se rapproche du centre, car il y a de plus en plus de monde. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus que j'entends des voix m'appeler :

- « Bella ! Bella ! »

- « Ou étais-tu ? On s'est inquiété ! »

Jacob, Seth, Quill, Embry et Emilie se précipitent vers moi.

- « Je…je me suis perdue ! Je ne connais pas encore bien la ville, mais… »

J'allais expliquer, que le jeune homme présent à mes cotés m'avait aidé à retrouver mon chemin (je n'avais pas envie de leur parler de James, ils se seraient encore plus inquiété), mais je me tue soudain lorsque je senti mon compagnon de route se tendre. Je lui lançai un regard surpris, et le fut encore plus en voyant l'agressivité qui émanait de lui.

Je me tourne alors vers mes compagnons, et fut abasourdie, de voir le regard haineux qu'abordaient chacun d'eux, même le gentil Seth !

- « Cullen, » grogna Jacob

- « Black, » répondit Cullen sur le ton du défit.

Je restais muette de stupeur. Apparemment mon beau et silencieux sauveur n'était pas apprécié de mes amis. Et ça semblait réciproque.

- « Ca va Bella ? » demanda Sam qui arrivait accompagné de Paul et Jared

- « O…oui, bien sur ! Je me suis perdu et… ce jeune homme m'a raccompagné ! Il n'y a aucun problème… »

Sam toisa à son tour le jeune homme aux cheveux croisés, qui lui rendit son regard.

Finalement Sam adressa un signe de tête à Cullen, puis annonça :

- « Bon il est trop tard pour le ciné, venez on va boire un coup. »

Apparemment à contre cœur, tout le monde obtempéra. Jacob me prit le bras et me tira vers lui. Décidément, c'est une manie ce soir. Je me tourne alors vers mon beau sauveur, pour le remercier, mais le regard mauvais qu'il me lança me laisse coite. Et sans prononcer un seul mot, il tourna les talons et repartit par la où on était arrivé !

Alors que Jacob m'entrainait, je nageais en pleine confusion.

Alors, d'abord, je manque de me faire agresser par un dénommé James. Je suis sauvé par un Cullen. Ce même Cullen, monstre de beauté si je puis dire, me ramène à mes amis sans prononcer un mot. Mes amis, loin de le remercier, semblent prêt à lui sauté dessus. Et finalement il part sans un mot et en me regardant comme si il m'en voulait de tout ce qui était arrivé ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4: la rentrée, partie 1

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et surtout l'ajout de cette fic en favorite, qui sont assez nombreux!

Ca motive, ca motive.

Juste une petite reponse a

**lucie62170**: La réponse à ta première question arrive. EN ce qui concerne Sam, il a remercié Edward à sa façon: un signe de tete. Tous sont trop orgueilleux, etant donné qu'ils sont ennemis. En tout cas, e signe de tete est un signe de reconnaissance, et c'etait suffisant! D'autant plus que personne n'a sauté à la gorge d'Edward tel des loups féroces. DOnc on peut aussi considéré ça comme un remerciement (va comprendre les mecs...)

Allez voici la suite, comme toujours j'espere qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me le ferez savoir! Oui la reviews est le salaire de l'écrivain de fanfiction!

des Bises

**Chapitre 4 : La rentrée, partie 1.**

Allez, c'est parti.

Je venais de me garer sur le parking du lycée. Comme je suis arrivée bien à l'avance, histoire de pouvoir repérer tranquillement les lieux, le parking était presque désert.

Je trouve facilement le secrétariat. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me présenter, que la secrétaire m'accueille, me fait remplir quelques papiers et me donne l'emploi du temps.

Quand je sors, il est 8h15, j'ai 15 minutes pour trouver ma salle, mais déjà les premiers élèves sont là.

Quelques têtes se retournent à mon passage, j'essaye d'ignorer leurs regards insistants.

Mon premier cours est celui de maths. J'arrive en avance, et j'attends devant la salle.

Je sors mon emploi du temps et le plan du lycée pour me familiariser avec. Mais je suis vite tirée de ma solitude par l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Je rentre la dernière dans la salle, afin de ne pas commettre d'impaire en m'asseyant à une place déjà attribuée.

Je me présente au prof, et à ma grande joie, il ne me demande pas de me présenter devant tout le monde. Il y a quelques places de libres, mais toute à coté de quelqu'un. J'avise alors une des deux seules tables libres dans le fond et vais pour m'y installer, lorsqu'une fille m'interpelle discrètement.

- « Heu, tu devrais plutôt te mettre à coté de moi, si ça ne te dérange pas ».

Je la regarde d'un air surpris mais obtempère.

Je m'installe en silence, gênée par tous les regards, dont certains semblent frustrés, bizarrement. Je ne comprends pas, donc me tourne vers la fille à coté de laquelle je me suis installée pour l'interroger.

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, elle me dit juste :

- « Attends 5 petites minutes et tu comprendras ».

De plus en plus bizarre. Le prof commence le cours et 5 minutes après, comme l'avait annoncé la jeune fille, une interruption a lieu.

On entend de forts piaillements venant du couloir, comme ci un poulailler avant soudainement décidé d'élire domicile devant la salle. Puis la porte de la classe s'ouvre et la 3 …filles, dirais-je, pour ne pas commencer à émettre de jugement avant même de les connaitre entrent. Elles s'excusent brièvement, plus pour la forme que par franchise, et se dirigent, talons raisonnants sur le carrelage, vers les 2 tables de libres, dans une discrétion, qui ne serait effective qu'en cas d'apocalypse, procurant sur leur passage, chuchotement, saluements, ricanement et regard adorateurs de certains garçons.

Il faut presque 5 minutes supplémentaires, pour qu'elles s'installent (je remarque en jetant un discret coup d'œil, que rien de ce qu'elles sortent de leurs sacs ne ressemblent à ce qu'un étudiant digne de ce nom aurait besoin pour suivre un cours de maths) et que leurs bavardages et piaillements cessent.

- « Bien, maintenant que ces demoiselles nous ont enfin fait grâce de leur présence et de leur silence, nous pouvons continuer », reprend le prof en leur jetant un regard peu amène.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ma camarade de table m'a conseillé de m'assoir à coté d'elle. Justement elle se manifeste.

- « Excuse moi je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Angela Weber ».

- « Bella ».

- « Si je ne t'ai rien dit avant, c'est parce qu'il me semblait qu'il valait mieux que tu te fasses une idée par toi-même, plutôt qu'être « influencée » ».

- « Je te remercie, je t'avoue que je ne pense pas que j'aurai été à l'aise en leur compagnie dès mon premier jour. Elles ne passent pas inaperçues ».

- « Oui, mais c'est surtout que si tu t'étais assise à « leurs » tables, elles n'auraient pas hésité à te faire partir ! »

- « Carrément ? »

- « Oh oui, bienvenu au lycée de Forks ! Si tu veux survivre va falloir vite qu'on t'apprenne les règles. »

On reste silencieuse jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Angela à l'air très gentille, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir empêché de m'apprêter à vivre une humiliation dès ma première heure, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Les piailleuses s'appellent Jessica, Lauren et Tania. A en voir le regard et l'attitude des garçons et des filles à la fin du cours (et même pendant), je me doute qu'elles doivent être très populaires. Comme dans tous les lycées, c'est bizarrement les filles les plus vulgaires et peinturlurées qui s'attirent les faveurs de tout le monde.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre ça:

Tout est bien sur, en premier lieu, une question de fringues. Pour être au top, apparemment il faut s'habiller le plus court et décolleté possible, et avec pleins d'accessoires comme le mini sac, le téléphone High Tech, le MP3 High Tec, les accessoires de cheveux et boucles d'oreilles flashions, le piercing au nombril bien visible grâce au pseudo T-shirt-maillot de bain ! Les talons !

Bon, d'un coté j'avoue que je les admire un peu pour les talons ! Je ne sais absolument pas marcher avec, et vu ma légendaire maladresse, mieux vaut pas ! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut être beau et sexy !

Règles numéro 2 pour être populaire : être une salope ! Ou sortir avec un mec populaire !

Enfin, je suis un peu trop catégorique. Mais c'était ainsi dans mon dernier lycée. Et apparemment c'est à peu près pareil dans celui-ci. Quoique ces filles sont peut être juste vulgaires, mais très sympas ! Evitons de juger trop hâtivement Bella.

A la fin du cours, Angela et moi bavardons un peu de mon emploi du temps (on a beaucoup de cours en commun, dont le suivant) et nous sommes rejoins par deux garçons.

Ils se présentent : Eric, qui fait partie de l'équipe du journal du lycée avec Angela et Mike.

- « Bien joué Angela », s'exclame Mike. « Tu as évité à notre nouvelle amie de se faire humilier par le fan club dès le premier jour ».

- « Fan Club ? » Je demande.

- « Je t'expliquerai », répond Angela.

- « En tout cas, yen a qui n'avaient pas l'air content », reprit Eric. « Je suis prêt à parier, que beaucoup aurai voulu être les premiers a raconter la scène si elle avait eu lieu. »

- « Quelle scène ? » je demande

- « L'outrage si tu avais osé t'assoir sur LEUR territoire ».

- « Ah c'est pour ça que certaines personnes ont eu l'air déçu que je m'asseye à coté d'Angela. »

- « Oui », confirme cette dernière en soupirant. « C'est un petit lycée, mais ils s'y passent beaucoup de chose. Ou plutôt, le moindre fait vite le tour. Et il n'y ne s'est pas passé grand-chose depuis l'arrivée des Houston ! »

- « Des Houston » ? je demande, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose.

- « Ok », répond Angela, « je te ferais un bref topo à l'heure de déjeuné. En attendant, dépêche-toi, on a histoire et le prof n'est pas un tendre. »

Je la suis, contente d'être accompagnée car bien entendu, dès qu'on croise des élèves, ils me dévisagent. Mike et Eric nous accompagnent et je suis harcelée sous leurs questions.

Je suis soulagée quand on arrive enfin en cours d'histoire. Soulagement de bref durée car le prof, qui effectivement n'est pas un tendre, me force à me présenter devant tout le monde.

Entre bégayements et rougissements, je m'exécute et vais rejoindre Angela, qui à gentiment demandé à sa compagne de table de me laisser la place exceptionnellement.

Le cours d'histoire est suivi de deux heures de littérature, que je partage avec Mike. Je ne peux rien suivre, car celui-ci continu à me harceler de questions. J'aurai préférée etre toute seule durant mon cours préféré.

La fin du cours sonne, et je m'en réjouie. Ce Mike est sympas, mais un peu trop collant. Je suis pressée de retrouver Angelina, qui semble beaucoup plus douce et posée et moins harcelante que mon compagnon de littérature.

En quittant les bâtiments pour me diriger dans la cours qui fait accéder à la cafète, mon attention est attiré par un regard vert, froid, qui me fixe. Je m'arrête de stupeur. C'est mon sauveur de Port Angeles ! Ce garçon bizarre mais tellement beau. Ainsi donc il est dans ce lycée. Mais pourquoi les Quileute ne m'ont rien dit ?

_Flash back :_

Suite au départ du dénommé Cullen, je suis mes amis.

On se pose dans un café, et ils me demandent des explications. Comme ils semblent en avoir après mon beau sauveur, je me décide à leur expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé avec James. Et comment Cullen m'a sauvé.

Cela à pour effet de laisser mes nouveaux amis bouche bée.

Je leur demande à mon tour, pourquoi j'ai ressenti autant d'agressivité entre eux.

Emilie m'explique alors que les Cullen forment une sorte de clan, comme les Quileute et que depuis presque toujours, ils se font la guerre, n'hésitant pas à se chercher des noises et à se battre dès que possible. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, elle hausse les épaules.

- « Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'eux- même le savent. C'est tellement ancien, qu'ils ne se posent plus de questions. Ils se voient, ils s'attaquent. »

- « Qu'est ce que ça peut être idiot un mec des fois », m'exclamais-je.

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire », répond Emilie en souriant.

_Fin du flash-back._

Donc que je récapitule pour moi. Les Quileute n'aiment pas Cullen, pour une raison qu'apparemment tout le monde ignore, ou que tout le monde à oublié, et c'est réciproque. Mais ils auraient pu me dire qu'on allait aller dans le même lycée.

Le beau jeune homme ne m'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, et son regard est toujours aussi froid. Avant que mon cerveau ait pu donner l'ordre à mes jambes de stopper, un élan incontrôlable me pousse vers lui. Okay, il est bizarre, il a l'air de ne pas m'aimer, et lui et mes amis sont ennemis, mais moi il m'a sauvé ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'en remercier, alors que c'est la moindre des choses.

Quand je sors de mes pensée, je m'aperçois que suis fasse à lui.

Il est à la fois tellement beau et tellement impressionnant à me fixer froidement que je me met à bégayer légèrement.

- « Je…Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour la dernière fois. Je… »

Je m'arrête en me rendant compte que mon interlocuteur à l'air outré que j'ose lui parler.

Ne sachant plus de quel pied tombé (oui je ne peux décemment pas dire : sur quel pied dansé), je bredouille un vague merci, presque inaudible, rougissant et baissant la tête. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout que je me rends compte que tout mouvement et bruits autour de moi ont cessé et que tout les regards fixés sur nous.

Je suis encore plus abasourdie lorsque sa réponse cinglante, m'explose aux tympans, alors qu'il semble parler entre ses dents, les mâchoires serrées :

- « Dégage ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole. »

- « … »

Sur ces mots, il tourne les talons. Je reste, seule, au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants, pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. Mais heureusement, Mike vient vite me retrouver, me prend par le bras, et m'éloigne du lieu du « DRAME » ?

- « Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » me demande Mike estomaqué.

- « Je…je… » je n'arrive plus à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Il me semblait si normal de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait, que je ne comprends pas :

1 : sa réaction

2 : le phénomène que cela à sembler engendrer. Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour nous regarder, retenant limite leur souffle et Mike qui n'aurait pas été plus étonné si je m'étais soudain déshabillée ou mise à quatre pates et criant « ouaf- ouaf ».

Nous arrivons silencieux à la cafète. On pend notre repas, et on rejoints Angela, son amie qui m'avait laissé la place en histoire, Eric et un nouveau garçon. Le tout bien sur suivi des regards et chuchotements des autres élèves, qui bizarrement ont l'air très excité.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il Mike », demande Eric, voyant son ami étrangement silencieux et pensif.

- « Bella est allé parler à Cullen ! »

- « QUOI ? » s'exclament toutes les personnes de la table.

- « Mais…mais pourquoi t'a fais une chose comme ça », me demande le garçon que je ne connais pas.

Cette remarque à pour effet de me faire reprendre mes esprits :

- « Mais c'est QUOI le problème enfin ! Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ce lycée ? On ne peut pas parler à quelqu'un sans que ça créé un…une…une atmosphère bizarre ? » m'énervais-je.

Les autres restent silencieux, soit face à cet incompréhensible « évènement », car apparemment c'est vraiment un évènement, soit face à mon soudain accès de mauvaise humeur.

- « Oui expliquez moi quel est le problème. Il a la gale ce pauvre garçon, pour que tout le monde réagisse aussi bizarrement ? Pourquoi tout le monde est devenu silencieux quand je lui ai parlé ? Pourquoi vous avez tous l'air choqué ! Expliquez-moi, car je débarque et là ça commence à sérieusement m'agacer. ».

C'est Angela qui reprend la parole.

- « Excuse nous Bella, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir. Je vais t'expliquer… »

* * *

Voili, voilou!

a Bientot!

Et d'ailleurs je vais bientot avoir besoin de votre aide!

Je vous en dirais plus au prochain chapitre


	5. Chapter 5: les explications d'Angela

Bonjour,

Alors DESOLEE, pour la fausse alerte d'hier, comme j'écris d'autre fic (que je vous recommande bien sur !) en parallèle, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste ce nouveau chapitre maintenant, alors que vous auriez du attendre la semaine prochaine !

Place aux remerciements :

Donc à mes fidèles revieweuses : **lucie62170, Emichlo, Fifer, Liliex7, Elo-didie !**

Et un grand merci aux nouveaux aussi bien sur !

**Chapitre 5: La rentrée, partie 2 : les explications d'Angela**

- « Bon je vais te faire un bref résumé de la vie du lycée.

Alors pour les principaux groupes :

Il y a le clan Cullen avec à sa tête Edward, puis Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

Puis tu as le clan Coven avec James, Laurent et Victoria, et le clan Huston, composé de Maria, Lucy et Jasper.

Le clan Cullen et le clan Coven sont rivaux depuis toujours et ne perdent jamais une occasion pour s'affronter.

Les Houstons sont arrivés en début d'année, ils viennent d'Houston, d'où leur nom.

Et à coté, les filles que tu as vu en maths, sont appelés le « fan club de Cullen », car toute les trois font des pieds et des mains pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Edward Cullen."

- « Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'aurai pensé que des filles voulant le même garçons seraient plutôt ennemies ! »

- « C'était le cas au départ, mais elles semblent avoir signé un « pacte de non agression » entre elles, pacte visant à « éliminer » toute les autre concurrentes en attendant que l'une d'elle soit choisi par Edward ! »

- « C'est complètement tordu ! »

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »

- « Et pourquoi le fait de parler à C…Edward donc, à provoqué cette réaction bizarre ? »

- « Il faut que tu saches, qu'Edward Cullen est un des garçons les plus en vue du lycée, pour ne pas dire LE plus en vue. Emmett avait pas mal de succès, mais maintenant qu'il sort avec Rosalie, les filles se sont fait une raison. »

- « Tu devras plutôt dire que Rosalie a fait comprendre aux autres qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher de son homme », interrompt l'amie d'Angela (Amadine).

- « Oh oui, c'est vrai, quelle tigresse cette fille », confirma Mike d'un air admiratif.

- « Donc », reprit Angela, « Edward est le plus populaire garçon du lycée. Presque toute les filles craquent sur lui, et c'est là qu'intervient le fan-club de Cullen. Comme je te l'ai dit, elles se sont donnée pour mission d'évincer toute admiratrices du chemin de Cullen. Ce qui fait que personne n'ose lui adresser la parole, et celles qui le font, risque gros. »

- « En d'autre terme, t'es dans la merde ma belle » ! rigole l'autre garçon, Tyler.

A ces mots, toute la tablée, dont moi, lui jette un regard noir.

- « Bon, continu Angela. Tyler y va fort, mais n'est malheureusement pas loin de la vérité. Si elles apprennent que tu es allée lui parler, elles risquent de t'avoir à l'œil, et d'essayer de te dissuader de réitéré. »

- « Okay, et bien sur, d'âpres ce que vous m'avez tous dit, c'est un petit lycée avide de ragot, et elles doivent déjà être au courant. »

Tyler, jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et répond :

- « Heu…oui ! Apparemment elles sont au courant. »

Je n'ose même pas me retourner, pour voir ce qui lui fait dire ça.

- « Et ben ça commence bien », maugréai je.

- « Hihi, imagine si tu t'étais installée à leur table ! » ricane Eric

- « Ta gueule Eric », répond sèchement Amandine en lui lançant une boulette de pain.

- « Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, peux tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu es allé voir Edward comme ça ? Tu le connais ? »

- « Pas vraiment ! C'est une longue histoire. »

Je soupire et raconte une seconde fois ma mésaventure de Port Angeles.

A la fin de mon récit, tout comme les Quileute, mon public est abasourdi. Après un moment de silence, les questions fusent, toute en même temps :

- « Tu es amie avec les Quileute ? »

- « Tu t'es fais sauvé par Cullen ? »

- « James à voulu t'agresser ? »

- « Ohla, ohla ! Une question à la fois. »

- « Je commence ! » leva la main Tyler : « Tu connais donc les Quileute. »

- « Oui, ce sont les premiers que j'ai rencontré ! Le père de Jacob est le meilleur ami de mon père ! »

- « Mais oui, c'est ça ! » s'exclama Mike. « C'est pour ça que Cullen a réagis comme ça : il t'a sauvé avant de savoir que tu étais la protégée des Quileute ! Déjà que ça m'étonnais qu'il te sauve ! »

Je lui lance un regard froid et interrogateur :

- « Quoi, il est si méchant que ça cet Edward ? »

- « Heu…non pas vraiment, mais c'est quelqu'un d'assez colérique »

- « Bref, sinon vous semblez connaitre James aussi… »

Là, le malaise fut plus que palpable.

- « Allez répondez moi ! Oh non, me répondez pas ! Laissez moi devinez. Il doit être du lycée aussi ! C'est ça ? »

- « Ou…oui, c'est James Coven, du clan…Coven ! »

- « OHH quelle poisse ! » dis-je en sentant le désespoir éclore.

Le coup des clans, il faut être ami avec untel, ne pas être ami avec un autre, ne pas parler a lui etc… c'était déjà gonflant, mais j'aurai pu le gérer. Mais savoir que le mec qui avait voulu m'agresser fait parti du lycée, la ça n'allait plus. Ca me faisait même peur. Et c'est normal ! Qui n'aurait pas peur sachant que la rencontre avec son cauchemar était inévitable ?

Bon pensons à autre chose et changeons de sujet

- « Et pourquoi tous ces clans, comme vous dites, sont rivaux ? »

- « Alors… ça aussi c'est compliqué, et entre la vérité et les divagations de chacun, ya une grande différence.

Entre Edward et James, ça date du primaire.

Edward et Alice ont toujours été très proches. D'ailleurs Alice a été en quelque sorte adoptées par la famille Cullen, son histoire familiale est compliquée. Depuis quelques années elle vit chez les Cullen. Edward la considère comme sa sœur. D'ailleurs ils sont nés le même jour. Ils s'amusaient dans le temps à dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Bref, donc des la primaire, Edward, Alice et James était dans la même école. Le passe temps favori de James était de persécuté Alice. Donc en se livrant à son jeu préféré, il s'est fait un ennemi mortel, Edward.

Et depuis la haine est toujours aussi intense. Au collège Edward a eu de plus en plus de succès. Et au lieu de devenir raisonnable, et de soigner son comportement James est devenu très jaloux du succès grandissant d'Edward.

En quatrième je crois, est arrivée Victoria, une nouvelle. Elle s'est vite liée d'amitié avec Edward et sa petite bande (il est lui-même devenu ami avec Emmett MacCarty, qui a un an de plus). Edward a été un précoce bourreau des cœurs. Victoria est vite tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais lui n'était pas intéressé.

James s'est débrouillé pour les brouiller et sortir avec Victoria. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais depuis si il y a quelqu'un qui déteste autant James, c'est Victoria. Sauf que cette dernière, se contente de l'ignorer.

Voila pour la brouille Cullen- Coven. »

- « Et les Houston ? » questionnai-je.

- « Heu c'est un peu différent. Ils sont tous les 3, en terminale. Ils sont arrivés ensemble en début d'année. On ne sait pas grand-chose d'eux. Ils restent souvent ensemble. Du moins, le seul garçon de la bande, Jasper, ne parle jamais à personne. Maria, elle, tu verras, en assez populaire. Je crois qu'elle sort Jasper, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de draguer tout ce qui bouge. Bien sur elle a voulu se frotter à Edward, mais il la superbement ignoré ! On s'en souvient encore. Donc vexée dans son orgueil, elle ne peut pas le voir. Mais lorsqu'elle a voulu se rapproché de James, Victoria a vu rouge et depuis c'est la guerre entre les deux. Lucy, elle ne sert pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'être le toutou de Maria. »

- « Et...le Jasper ne dit rien sur le fait que sa copine drague d'autre garçon ? »

- "Apparemment non ! Mais c'est plus de l'allumage que de la drague », intervient Amandine. « Je collabore à la rubrique potin du journal, donc je suis bien informée sur tout, mais on a jamais eu de rumeur comme quoi Maria serait sorti avec quelqu'un. Pourtant elle a du succès. On dirait qu'elle veut juste être bien entourée et plaire. C'est une fille très calculatrice. »

- « Bon alors que je récapitule : énonçais-je.

James et Edward se détestent à cause de ce James à fait subir quand ils étaient en primaire à Alice, qui est la sœur adoptive d'Edward. Victoria sort avec James et déteste aussi Edward. Maria sort avec euh …Jasper, mais drague d'autre personne et déteste aussi Edward car il l'a recalé, mais est détesté de Victoria car elle, Maria, a dragué James.

Et pour couronné le tout, ya un fan club de Cullen, qui élimine toutes les filles qui s'approchent d'Edward. Et le fait que je lui ai parlé, qu'une seule fois, et même si il m'a royalement envoyé chier, ce que d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas, c'est à mon tour d'être avec un peu de malchance dans leur collimateur. ET ben, c'est digne des feux de l'amour ça ! »

- « Tu as bien résumé ! » confirma Amadine. « Dites, ça ferait un super sujet d'article ça ? Hein Eric, on pourrait interviewer Bella sur ces premières impressions sur le lycée. Comme c'est son premier jour, on peut dire que c'est un point de vue extérieur. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester que Mike s'exclama :

- « Oh oui c'est une super idée, Amand' ! Et comme ça on peut des maintenant, creuser la tombe de Bella ! On ne sera pas prise au dépourvue ! »

- « Heu… »

- « Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu trouves qu'elle arrive avec suffisamment de désavantages ! D'abord James l'agresse avant même qu'elle entre au lycée, elle ose parler a l'intouchable Cullen, et va se retrouver avec le fan club sur le dos ! »

- « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de chance Bella, tu commences avec un petit handicap » compatit Eric.

- « Merci », répondis-je découragée.

- « Nan, mais écoutez, continua Amande qui n'en démordait pas. On peut faire l'article, mais ne le publier qu'a la fin de l'année, comme ça on aura les impressions avant et après ! Allez dis-oui Bella ! »

- « Naaan, déjà je déteste avoir l'attention sur moi, et je n'aime pas non plus me mettre les gens à dos. »

- « Oui, bon t'a raison », reconnue Amande, « mais ça aurait quand même fait un super sujet d'article. Tant pis. De toute façon le prochain match de baseball de la saison aura lieu dans 10 jours. On aura enfin quelque chose à raconter. C'est toujours l'hystérie avant et après les matchs. Faut dire qu'il se passe pas souvent grand-chose ici, donc le moindre match, ou la moindre bagarre est un évènement ! »

- « Il y a une équipe de baseball à Forks ? »

- « Ouiii, d'ailleurs Cullen et MacCarty en font parti. Ils sont très doués, il faut le reconnaitre, ils… »

Mais la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure du repas, retentit.

La cantine s'était déjà bien vidée. On se hâta de ranger les plateaux et on sortit.

- « Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ? » me questionna Mike.

- « Biologie »

- « Ah moi aussi », s'exclama-t-il radieux.

Retenant un soupir, je lui dis que je le suis. Si j'ai envie de rattraper mon retard, trop de Mike en cours, n'est pas une bonne idée.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la plupart des élèves sont déjà installé. J'attends l'arrivée du prof à la porte sans entrer. Ce qui me permet d'observer discrètement les personnes déjà présente. Malheureusement, je remarque qu'Edward Cullen est présent, entouré d'une partie de son fan club, à en croire les mini jupes qui l'entourent. Ca pourrait d'ailleurs paraitre étonnant de les voir en avance en cours, mais vu la présence de Cullen, ça semble plutôt normal.

Je me sens anxieuse. De toute évidence, ce mec a quelque chose contre moi. Et de tout ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en sa présence. Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mes états d'âme, car le prof arrive. Je me présente à lui.

- « AH oui mademoiselle Swan, j'ai lu votre dossier Vous étiez dans un programme avancé en biologie dans votre ancien lycée n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui, c'est bien cela Monsieur. »

- « Parfait ! Vous pourrez donc, je pense, suivre sans aucune difficulté ce cours. Allez-vous installer à une place libre. »

Je jette un coup d'œil, aux places libres et à mon grand désarroi, je vois Mike me faire de grand signe en me désignant la place libre…à coté de lui.

Je m'y dirige, en me concentrant sur lui, et en essayant de ne surtout pas regarder en direction des yeux verts. Je suis tellement concentré à ne pas le regarder, que je trébuche sur un sac et me rattrape à la table. Plusieurs ricanements se font entendre, dont celui du propriétaire du sac. Une du fan club, je ne sais pas encore qui est qui. Je m'aperçois que son beau voisin, qui n'est autre qu'Edward a également un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je leur lance un regard noir malgré moi et me réfugie à coté de Mike.

- « Bien, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances*, que vous n'avez pas trop vidé vos tête et que nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses », commença le prof. « Nous allons entamer un projet qui va nous prendre, si tout va bien jusqu'à Noel. Vous travaillerez en binôme, et aucun changement ne sera possible. Et ces nouveau binômes ont été choisi par moi, au vus des résultats du dernier contrôle. »

Un murmure de mécontentent s'éleva et les premières protestations se firent entendre.

Il commença a annoncé les nouveaux binômes. Je ricane intérieurement aux lamentations que poussèrent les filles du fan club, voyant qu'aucune d'elle ne serait avec leur idole.

- « Mademoiselle Swan …

Aïe c'est mon tour ! S'il vous plait, ne me mettez pas avec une des pimbeches, suppliai je intérieurement, imaginant avec difficulté, quelle torture ça serait de travailler avec ces filles qui ont l'air d'avoir juste assez de QI pour se maquiller. Et vu le résulta, c'est même pas sur. Ni avec Mike s'il vous plait ! Il est gentil, mais trop bavard !

- …vous vous mettrez avec monsieur Cullen. »

Gloups !

* vacances de la Toussain en espérant que les américains aient ces vacances.

* * *

Voilou! Des explications plus détaillées de certains faits viendront plus tard.

En attendant j'ai besoin de votre aide pour deux choses:

1: je vois beaucoup de fic écrites suite a des concours. Ou peut-on se renseigné sur les concours en cours, comment y participer etc...

2: La trame de cette fic est déjà fixée en grande partie. Le chapitre prochain sera la 3ème partie de la rentrée, mais pour la suite, je souhaite votre contrinution.

On entamera la vie de tous les jours au lycée pour Bella. Hors, quand je lis une fic, et que je suis a fond dedans, et je pense que c'est ainsi pour tout le monde, il y a des scènes que j'imagine et que j'aimerai voir apparaitre mais qui ne le sont pas.

Je vous propose donc, de me dire si vous avez des envies spéciales que j'essayerai d'intégré à ma fic (ça fait un challenge pour moi que j'aime beaucoup). Donc si vous vez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à 'envoyé des messages. Jparle dans un premier temps, par exemple, des choses qu'Edward pourrait faire subir à Bella (je ne dévoile rien, vu le titre, en disant qu'elle va etre son souffre douleur). J'ai donc besoin d'idée complémentaires!

Voila, si cette idée vous tente, N'hésitez pas!

Bizous a bientot


	6. Chapter 6: la rentrée, partie 3 et fin

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Alors deux précisions avant de commencer :

- les vacances de la Toussain n'existent pas aux USA comme me l'ont gentiment informé certaine d'entre vous. Donc, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette erreur. L'histoire, dans ma fiction se situe début novembre, et ils sont en première, pas terminale, de façon à ce que Emmett, Jasper etc soient présents au lycée. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé du premier match de baseball, mais ça me parait tard, donc j'ai changé pour « le prochain ».

- En ce qui concerne les futurs martyres de Bella, je souhaite préciser que ça ne va pas non plus être trop excessif ni trop hard. Je veux dire, que je ne compte pas faire de notre héroine une victime qui subira des sévices dont elle sera encore traumatisée dans des années ! Non, le ton de cette fic est plus humour que le drama. Et pour répondre à **Lucie 62170** (désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tot), oui va y avoir rapprochement avec les filles. Le chapitre présent te donnera une petite idée.

Voila, place au chapitre.

**Chapitre 6 : La rentrée, Partie 3**

- « Mademoiselle Swan vous vous mettrez avec monsieur Cullen. »

Gloups !

Oh non ! Mais c'est une blague. Je dois être la partenaire de labo de LA personne à éviter.

Je jette un discret coup d'œil en direction d'Edward et remarque son absence de réaction. Par contre je peux sentir le regard haineux des pimbeches.

Bon je fais quoi ? je dois aller m'installer à sa table ? Attendre qu'il vienne ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question plus longtemps que je me fais méchamment apostropher par une des pimbeche en question.

- "Dégage la nouvelle, c'est ma place !"

Apparemment, c'est donc Jessica qui sera la partenaire de Mike. Si je n'étais pas aussi triste de mon sort, je plaindrais ce pauvre Mike.

Mais curieusement, celui-ci semble plutôt content.

- " Allons Jess, ne soit pas si pressée de coller ton corps au mien, tu auras jusqu'à Noel pour ça !" lui lance-t-il.

Jessica à l'air outrée. Des paroles de Mike, ou tout simplement qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- "Ta gueule Newton", rétorque cette dernière, les joues se teintant curieusement de rouge.

Bon je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour Mike, apparemment elle ne l'impressionne pas du tout.

Je prends sur moi donc de rapatrier mes affaires et m'en vais vers mon destin ! Pff, un peu trop mélo dramatique Bella.

Je prends place à coté d'Edward qui m'ignore tout simplement.

Le prof passe le reste de l'heure à nous expliquer en quoi consistera notre projet, la date expiratoire etc…

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même surprise et soulagée de l'attitude de mon partenaire. Il s'est contenté de m'ignorer. Pas un mot, pas un regard, rien.

La fin du cours sonne, que déjà il est prêt à passer le seuil de la porte. Mais le prof le retient.

- « Monsieur Cullen, attendez je vous pris, je voudrais vous dire un mot ainsi qu'à Mademoiselle Swan ».

Pendant que le reste de la classe s'en va, je me rapproche du bureau et attend.

- « Alors, commence le prof, mademoiselle Swan, ne connaissant pas encore votre niveau, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit et votre dossier, je n'ai aucune crainte quand à vos capacité. Monsieur Cullen est le meilleur élève de la classe, il pourra donc facilement vous aiguiller si vous vous sentez perdu. »

Edward ouvre enfin la bouche.

- « Monsieur, je me permets d'émette une objection. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps à expliquer à cette personne ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Les universités prennent en compte toutes les notes dès la classe de première. Je ne veux pas risquez un refus. Je peux même faire ce projet tout seul, ça m'arrangerai. »

- « Allons, allons Monsieur Cullen, ne vous inquietez pas, Mademoiselle Swan est apparemment une excellente élève aussi. Et je suis sur que votre collaboration apportera d'excellent résultat ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Bon, si d'ici 3 séances, cela ne marche pas, nous aviserons ».

Alors que je n'ai dit un mot de cet échange, je vois Edward capituler. Il lance une vague salutation et sors de la classe.

Il est gonflé quand même, de m'accuser de risquer de lui faire perdre du temps, avant même d'avoir commencé. C'est sur que si il me décoche pas un mot du semestre, on va en perdre !

Je suis tirée de mes réflexions par l'intervention du prof.

- « Ah ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Swan, Cullen est un garçon grognon, mais vraiment un excellent élève. De plus, son père est chirurgien, donc il baigne dans le milieu de la bio depuis toujours. Allez ne soyez pas en retard à votre prochain cours, bonne journée ».

Après l'avoir remercier, je sors de la salle à mon tour, et vois Mike qui m'attend !

- « Ouhh, pas de bol Bella ! Le Cullen Interdit comme partenaire de bio ! »

- « J'aurai pu te retourner la même, mais tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent de ton sors ! répondis-je, moqueuse. »

- « Ahhhh, Jessica et moi c'est une loooongue histoire ! »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui ! Pour elle ! Elle était amoureuse de moi avant de se retourner vers Cullen. A cause de mon refus bien sur, hein ! »

- « Bien sur », rigolais-je.

- « Tu as quoi maintenant ? »

- « Français. »

- « Ah, nous on fait espagnol. Mais viens je vais te conduire à ta classe, ce n'est pas loin. »

Le cours de français s'est révélé agréable. Aucun Cullen ni fan club à l'horizon. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, à peine une dizaine. Et les personnes présentes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'apriori, je suis bien accueilli, notamment par un certain Laurent, originaire des Antilles mais qui a passé son enfance en France d'après ce qu'il me dit. Il parle couramment français, mais par soucis de farniente, à voulu prendre cette option plutôt qu'une langue pour assurer les bonnes notes et ainsi pouvoir se relâcher dans d'autre matière (je cite).

Le prof annonce qu'une tournée d'exposé va avoir lieu ce trimestre ci, en binôme pour changer. Etant un nombre impair, je me retrouve seule.

- "Isabella vous vous mettrez avec Alice. Elle ne revient qu'en début de semaine prochaine. Vous passerez donc en dernier, la dernière semaine avant les vacances. Pour les autres, je veux avoir les sujets lundi prochain. L'ordre de passage sera tiré au sort, pour éviter toute contestation, sauf si il y a des volontaires bien sur !"

Bien sur, personne ne semblait vouloir se porter volontaire.

On passe le reste du cours à étudier la version française d'un acte de Roméo et Juliette, sur lequel les élèves avaient travaillé depuis le début d'année afin d'évaluer les différences de traduction entre le travail donné et la traduction officielle.

Roméo et Juliette étant un de mes livres préférés, j'ai pu facilement suivre le cours qui fut agréable. Et j'en profite avant la suite, avant L'HORREUR !

Le double cours de gym ! Le sport déconseillé à la plus maladroite des non sportive qui existe.

Bon ce ne fut pas une horreur, car aillant prit le soin de ne pas prendre d'affaires (l'excuse légitime : je n'ai eu mon emploi du temps que ce matin), j'ai été autorisée à juste regarder le cours. Volley au programme du trimestre. Ouille, des projectiles donc. Des projectiles pouvant soit m'arriver dans la figure, soit atterrir par mes soins non volontaires dans la figure des autres.

J'imagine déjà la scène avec horreur de la réaction de Jessica qui a ce cours en même temps que moi aussi. En attendant je rigole bien en voyant Mike passer le cours à la taquiner et la faire sortir de ces gongs.

Et c'est enfin la fin de cette longue journée, riche en révélation.

N'ayant pas à me changer, je pars directement au parking. Je croise Angela, Tyler et Amandine qui sortent aussi d'un cours.

- « Alors Bella, comment s'est passé la fin de ta journée ? »

Je lui fais un bref et résumé. Mais c'est avec stupeur que j'apprends que le Laurent que j'ai rencontré en français, n'est autre qu'un des membres du clan Coven.

- « Il m'a paru très gentil ! »

- « Oh, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, si tu ne lui fais rien. C'est le seul qui arrive à tempérer les ardeurs de James. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec lui. »

Je suis contente d'arriver à la maison. Pendant que je range mes affaires, je fais le point sur la journée.

Entre ce qu'Angela et les autres m'ont dit et ce qui a pu se passer, il y a une légère différence.

Le fan club ne m'est pas tombé dessus, comme le supposait Tyler. Laurent, du clan Coven m'a paru très sympathique. Mais d'un coté je ne lui ai rien fait. Mike n'a pas l'air de détester Jessica du fan club.

En fait toute ses histoires de clan ne doit poser problème qu'entre clan.

Ya qu'Edward dont je n'explique absolument pas la réaction. Peut être que Mike a raison. Voyant que j'étais une amie des Quileute, il regrette de m'avoir sauvé. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il fait qu'en réaction au fait que ce soit son ennemi qui était l'agresseur, par provocation.

Peut être que le portrait qu'ils m'ont tous fait de ce lycée, est un peu exagéré… j'espère !

Je m'affaire alors à commencer un classement pour mes cours à l'aide de pochette et de classeur. J'en profite pour relire mes cours. J'envoie un mail à ma mère pour lui raconter ma rentrée, omettant volontairement de lui parler de mon agression, des histoires de clan, fan club etc…

Dans l'ensemble c'était une journée assez bonne. Je me suis fais quelques potes même !

Bon je n'ai pas encore croisé James, mais peut-être ne se souviendra-t-il pas de moi. Et si c'est le cas, voyant que je suis au lycée, il ne tentera rien. Surtout que tout le monde sait que je suis la fille du shérif (pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureuse que mon père soit la personne qui détient l'autorité dans la ville dans laquelle je vis).

Je décide d'être positive et de le rester.

Mais mes bonnes résolutions ne vont pas tarder à s'arrêter. J'entends Charlie, qui vient de rentrer m'appeler.

- « Bonjour P'pa. »

- « Bonjours Bella, passé une bonne rentrée ? »

- « Oui, ça peut aller pour un premier jour. »

- « Tu n'as éborgné personne ? », s'esclaffe-t-il.

- « Nannn », je réponds en grognant.

- « Tiens quelqu'un a laissé un colis pour toi sur le pas de la porte. »

- « Un colis ? »

Je suis intriguée ? Qui aurait pu me laisser un colis ? J'ai reçu toute mes affaires de mon ancienne maison et il ne me semble pas qu'il manque quelque chose.

J'ouvre alors le carton que Charlie à poser sur la table de la cuisine, et mon cœur se met à battre avec affolement, et le sang se retirer de mon corps en reconnaissant ce que contient le colis.

Ce sont mes livres. Les livres que j'ai achetés à Port Angeles et que, dans la panique, j'ai lâchés en me débattant et que j'ai laissés sur place lorsqu'Edward est venu à mon aide.

Je sens une légère groooosse panique m'envahir. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a pu les récupérer. ET cette personne sait ou qu'il m'appartient et où j'habite…


	7. Chapter 7

Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre!

6 pages et plus d'explications qu'il n'y aurait du! J'espere que vous me pardonnerez mon retard!

Bonne lecture et bonne année a vous.

**Chapitre 7: Deuxième jour**

Allez hop!

On se motive pour le deuxième jour de cours.

Le premier s'étant avéré pas trop mal: malgré la promesse de la haine éternelle du fan club, la perspective de me trouver très vite face à face avec mon agresseur de Port Angeles, je me suis fais quelques copains.

Tout en faisant mes derniers préparatifs pour cette nouvelle journée, j'essaye de ne pas penser à la personne qui a déposer mes livres, perdu lors de mon "agression", sur le pas de ma porte, comme pour me signifier qu'il se souviens de moi et qu'il sait où j'habite et qu'il pourra donc me retrouver quand bon lui semblera.

Charlie est déjà partit au travail. Cette fois-ci je ne veux pas arriver trop en avance en cours. Je ne veux pas risquer de mauvaises rencontres.

"Bon arrête ta parano Bella! Peut être que le James (car il ne peut s'agir que de lui) a déposer mes livres en guise de ... de... réconciliation.

Mouai, ça ne semble pas aller avec le personnage.

Justement, c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'est pas fait connaitre. Pour ne pas risquer de passer pour un...heu...faible(?) en public."

Plus le temps de tergiverser, il faut y aller.

Mais mes craintes m'accompagnent tout au long du chemin, et ne font qu'augmenter alors que la première personne que je vois en arrivant sur le parking est James. Je le reconnais à la balafre qu'il a sur le visage. Et même sans, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il m'a fichu une sacrée frousse.

Je me gare et l'observe quelques instants avant de sortir de la voiture. Ou plutôt attend qu'il entre dans le lycée avant de sortir de la voiture. Une belle rousse est pendue à son cou. Surement la fille dont Cullen a fait allusion lors de mon sauvetage.

Si j'avais été un garçon, je n'aurai pu m'imaginer forcer des inconnues à m'embrasser, alors que j'ai la possibilité d'être embrassé par une aussi belle créature. Un peu vulgaire peut être, mais magnifique, très femme fatale.

J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi et continu d'observer James et sa rousse ainsi que les élèves environnants.

J'aperçois quelques un de mes nouveaux amis, qui se retrouvent avant de commencer les cours. Je vois quelques couples qui se tiennent par la main, ou qui s'embrasse.

"Tiens, ceux la on dirait qu'ils vont se monter dessus en public" je me dis, en regardant une tête blonde s'agiter entre les bras d'une armoire à glace imposante. Je vois avec amusement, que mon opinion semble partager par les deux garçons qui leur tiennent...la chandelle!

Et je suis stupéfaite de reconnaitre Edward Cullen comme l'un des chandeliers. D'après le portrait que je me suis faite de lui, froid comme la pierre et aimable comme un requin, ce n'est pas le genre de spécimen à rester la, compter les gouttes de baves coulant de LA bouche d'un couple. Juste à propos, les deux amoureux finissent par se détacher l'un de l'autre sans avoir dépassé les limites de l'obscénité, je m'aperçois que la blonde est d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Je m'émerveillais tout à l'heure devant la rousse de James, mais celle-ci justifie tous les complexes du monde.

Bon allez, il faut y aller.

Je retrouve Mike et Angela devant la salle de cours.

Malgré une nouvelle présentation devant tout le monde, tout ce passe bien jusqu'à l'inter cours. Le prof me retient après le cours pour me donner des polycopier et lorsque je sors pour me rendre a mon prochain cours, je suis seule dans les couloirs. Et c'est bien sur à ce moment que j'entends une voix glaciale m'interpeller. Une voix qui a hanter quelques jours mes cauchemars.

- « Mais c'est la petite prude ! s'exclame James. Si j'avais su que je te retrouverai aussi vite, j'aurai mis moins d'ardeur à obtenir un baiser la dernière fois. Maintenant qu'on va se côtoyer tous les jours, on aura tout le temps d'y remédier ».

Et avant que j'ai le temps de répondre quoique ce soit (si tant bien même que ma gorge aurait pu émettre le moindre son), il m'empoigne les cheveux et colle son horrible bouche contre la mienne et me relâche tout aussi tôt et s'éloigne en ricanant.

Je reprends mes esprits, toute tremblante. Quel enfoiré ! Et bien sur, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs dans ce genre de moment. Quoique c'est peut être mieux. Après l'épisode de Cullen hier, ça aurait rajouté un coup à ma réputation toute nouvelle.

Enfin, il n'y a personne, ou presque.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un geste rageur, calme mes tremblements et vais en direction de ma salle de cours, lorsque je tombe nez à nez sur un Edward, appuyer au mur, et au regard lançant des éclairs de haine et de mépris.

Mais je suis trop sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer, pour me laisser troubler par lui. Je l'ignore et passe mon chemin en lui jetant un regard similaire au sien.

Mais un reniflement de mépris me fait me retourner vers lui.

- « T'as un problème Cullen ? »

Mais question et le ton de ma voix semble lui fait perdre son air méprisant l'espace d'une seconde ou deux. Mais le naturel revient vite au galop.

- « Et bien si j'avais su que ça te plairait autant de te faire embrasser par ce minable, je vous aurais laissé tranquille la semaine dernière ».

- « Et bien si c'est pour faire ce genre de réflexion et de m'honorer chaque fois de tes sarcasmes, effectivement tu aurais pu t'abstenir ».

Je n'attends pas la réponse, et tourne les talons, car je sens les larmes qui montent.

Quel…quel…QUEL MUFLE ! AHHHHHHHHHH je suis tellement en colère que je ne trouve pas d'autre qualificatif que ceux qui étaient de vigueur le siècle dernier.

Comment ose-t-il !

Plus tard, sur le chemin de la cantine, je raconte cela à Angela. Elle est horrifiée par le geste de James.

- « Mais tu te rends compte de ce que cet abruti a oser me dire ! »

- « Excuse moi Bella, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es plus troublée par ce qu'a dit Edward, que par ce que James à fait ! Ca ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? »

- « Heu…si, aussi ! Les deux ! Enfin… Comprend moi ! je m'exclame en m'arrêtant. Ce mec me sauve des griffes de James alors qu'on se connait même pas, et voila qu'on se retrouve dans le même lycée, et qu'il affiche une franche hostilité envers moi ! C'est incompréhensible. Et il vient même à me reprocher de m'être fait embrasser par l'autre pourri. Je ne comprends vraiment pas sa réaction. Il… AÏÏÏÏE ! »

Sans rien comprendre je me retrouve à terre, avec ce qui semble être un lutin sur moi.

- « Oh excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, s'exclame le lutin qui s'avère être une minuscule fille, brune, les cheveux coiffés en l'air, et un air totalement pétillant dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, et quand tu t'es arrêter, je n'ai pas vu ! Oh j'ai sali tes vêtements ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je te les rembourserai, je… »

Continuant son monologue, je me relève tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Angela qui réprime un fou rire, et observe ce drôle de brin de fille.

- « …connais un très bon endroit pour faire du shopping ! Il faudra vraiment y aller dès qu'on a un moment, continu le lutin surexcité. Mais dis-moi tu dois être Bella, la nouvelle. Moi c'est Alice Brandon. J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de cet accident, je… »

Soudainement elle interrompt son flot de parole, son regard se fit fixe et un sorte de sourire niait se scotcha à ses lèvres.

Etonnée, je suis son regard et voit l'objet de son mutisme. Un grand jeune homme blond, les cheveux ondulés et avec de légères cicatrices sur tout le visage passe devant nous.

Je regarde Angela, qui se mort l'intérieur des joues, et dont les larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux, tellement elle semble amusée par la situation.

Voyant que je ne pourrais obtenir des explications ni de l'une ni de l'autre, j'attends tout simplement que Alice, donc, revienne sur terre. Ce qui ne tarde pas, une fois que le garçon blond est rejoint par un autre canon de ce lycée. Je vois alors le sourire niais d'Alice disparaitre légèrement.

- « Donc, oui, je disais… heu… donc oui, shopping, je connais des très bonnes boutiques à Seattle. Mais la je dois y aller. Excuse moi encore, on se voit bientôt » lance-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et aussi vite qu'elle est apparu, elle disparait en rentrant dans la cantine.

- « Ce… c'était quoi ça ? » je demande à Angela, qui en profite pour exprimer son hilarité !

- « Tu viens de faire connaissance avec Alice Brandon ! C'est un sacré numéro, mais elle est très gentille. »

- « Ca serait pas celle dont tu m'a parlé qui fait parti du clan Cullen aussi ? »

- « Si c'est elle. »

- « Etonnant qu'elle soit ami avec un être comme Cullen. Ils sont tellement différents les deux ».

POV Alice

A quelques jours loin de lycée et on dirait qu'il s'est passé pleins de chose.

J'ai loupé le premier jour de la rentrée et la matinée suivante mais je suis bel et bien de retour. Avec pleins de bonnes résolutions. Jasper Whitlock, profites bien de tes derniers moments avec cette pouffe de Maria, car tu vas bientôt être à moi.

C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses que je me dirigeais vers la cantine.

Je suis tirée de mes résolutions en percevant quelques mots de la conversation des deux filles qui marchaient devant moi. J'entends prononcer le nom d'Edward et je n'y aurai pas fait attention s'il n'était pas prononcé avec autant de haine. Allons quel cœur mon frère a-t-il encore brisé. Je me rapproche discrètement des deux filles pour mieux entendre.

Allons bon, apparemment James a encore fait des siennes et Ed a agit en pur crétin. Il va m'entendre celui-là. Il est de plus en plus exécrables ces derniers temps. Va falloir qu'il se remue, sinon il va m'entendre, je vais HAAAAAAAAAA

Mince, j'étais trop plongée dans mes menaces que je n'ai pas vu que les filles s'étaient arrêtée et j'ai royalement foncée dans la moins brune des deux, et me retrouve affalée sur elle.

Je me confonds en excuse, explique que j'étais dans mes pensées, lui promet shopping et …hoo Jasper ! Il est la ! Comme il est beau. Ah la la, comme ma vie sera parfaite lorsqu'on sortira ensemble. Oh et regardez moi cette sangsue qui se pend a son cou. Profites en ma jolie, car tu ne l'aura plus longtemps pour toi. Tu ne le mérite pas grognasse, tu… as oui, ma malheureuse victime m'attend ! Ah tiens c'est la nouvelle dont j'ai entendu parler. Génial, elle à l'air gentille, mais ne sais pas très bien s'habiller. Que cela ne tiennent, j'vais bientôt m'occuper de toi aussi.

Je prends congé en m'excusant une fois de plus et vais retrouver mes amis qui sont déjà installée à notre table !

- « Alice ! Tu es déjà rentrée ! On ne t'attendait pas avant la fin de semaine. »

- « Mon père avait à faire, donc les vacances se sont écourtées ».

- « Oh ma pauvre chérie, s'apitoie Rosalie, comme tu dois être déçu. C'est la seule fois de l'année que tu les vois. »

- « oh tu sais, je les vois plus par devoir que par affection. C'est vous ma famille, donc je ne suis pas mécontente de vous revoir plutôt »

- « Héhé, nous revoir ou revoir petit blond ? » s'esclaffe Emmett.

- « Tais-toi ! Il va t'entendre. Ca ne fait pas parti du plan ! »

- « Du plan ? » s'étonne Edward !

- « Oui, ça y est, j'y ai réfléchit pendant toute la semaine, je mets le plan « attrape Jasper » à exécution. Vous verrez qu'avant Noel, nous formerons le couple le plus beau et le plus heureux du lycée ».

- « Ah désolée ma belle, mis le plus beau couple c'est nous » proteste Rosalie, en papouillant son homme.

- « Bon vous avez fini vos niaiseries la, yen a qui mange » se plaint Edward.

- « Oh regardez moi ce frustré ! le nargue Emmett. Faudrait qu'tu penses à tirer ton coup »

- « EMMETT » m'indignais-je en cœur avec Rosalie.

- « pardon, mesdames, pardon ! Edward il serait temps que tu ailles butiner quelques fleurs ! »

- « En parlant de fleur, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà été exécrable avec la nouvelle, » je le réprimande.

- « Qui t'a parlé de ça » me demande l'intéressé méfiant ».

- « j'en ai entendu parler. Tu n'as pas honte. »

- « Quoi qu'est ce qui s'est passé » demande le plus beau couple, apparemment.

- « Rien qui vous regarde. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Allez on va en cours », déclare mon frère de cœur d'un ton sans réplique.

Je consulte Emmett et Rosalie du regard et d'un tacite accord, on décide de remettre à plus tard la conversation. Vu le caractère d'Edward Cullen, ce n'est pas en insistant qu'on obtient quelque chose de lui. Je tacherai de lui tirer les vers du nez ce soir.

N'ayant aucun cours en commun avec Emmett ou Rose car ils sont en terminale, je tache de glaner quelques informations par ci par la. Je suis très douée pour obtenir ce que je veux et tout savoir.

Aussi à la fin de la journée, lorsque la Jepp d'Emmett nous ramène à la villa Cullen, la ou je vis avec Edward et ses parents Carliste et Esmée, j'ai suffisamment d'info pour pouvoir cuisiner mon cher Edward. Celui-ci doit se douter que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui car il m'évite toute la soirée.

Après le diner, alors que notre couple repart chacun chez soi (jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux rejoigne l'autre dans sa chambre, en douce), je retrouve Edward sur la terrasse.

Je me pose a coté de lui et profite de la fraicheur de la soirée, lui laissant ainsi quelques instants de répit.

- « Bon tu te décides oui ! Le suspense devient insupportable » me lance Edward, non dupe de mon calme apparent.

- « D'accord ! je lance joyeusement. Alors d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu aurais sorti la nouvelle d'un mauvais pas avant la rentrée, et l'aurai envoyé chier le jour de la rentrée alors qu'elle venait te parler. Et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle aurait subi l'agression de James, tu lui aurais dit que tu regrettais de l'avoir aidé la première fois. Et ton cher fanclub n'aurait pas apprécier qu'elle vienne de parler, et préparerait une action punitive qui reste secrète à l'heure qu'il est, mais que j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ».

- « C'est incroyable ! Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? »

- « Le talent, mon cher, le talent ! Alors, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça vis-à-vis de Bella ? »

- « Bella ? Tu l'appelles déjà par son surnom ? Tu l'as rencontré ? »

- « Oui je lui suis rentrée dedans en écoutant sa conversation avec Angela Weber. C'est comme ça d'ailleurs que j'ai appris l'histoire avec James. Mais réponds à mes questions. Commençons par le début et l'histoire avec James ».

Edward, soupire d'agacement et me fixe intensément.

- « Tu ne va pas me lâcher avec ça, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Absolument pas »

- « Bon, autant en finir au plus vite. J'étais à Port Angeles, lorsque j'entends des éclats de voix et remarque une fille aux prises de Coven. Je suis intervenu et ai raccompagné la fille en direction de la ville. Sauf que lorsqu'en arrivant au point de son rendez vous, je me suis aperçu qu'elle était une protégé des Quileute. Donc, comme tu t'en doute, je ne suis pas restée pour boire un coup avec eux et jme suis barrée. Le jour de la rentrée, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir que la dite jeune fille en détresse est la nouvelle dont tout le monde parlait. ET cette idiote, à peine me voit-elle qu'elle fonce sur moi pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvée… »

- « Et la idiot que tu es, tu l'as envoyé chier ! »

- « Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ! La prendre dans mes bras en lui disant qu'elle vienne pleurer sur mon épaule si il y avait le moindre problème ? »

- « Bah t'aurai pu tout simplement agir comme un être civilisé, tu… »

- « Mais bon sang Alice ! Tu sais dans quel lycée on est ! Tu l'as vu la gamine ? Elle est plutôt du genre, très jolie ! Combien de temps tu penses qu'elle allait résister, face aux greluches qui me tournent autour, si je m'étais montré amical avec elle ! C'était un reflexe. Depuis le collège, les filles avec qui je suis sympa sont victimes des malveillances des Tania, et les autres. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers moi, je n'ai pas pu réagir autrement. »

- « Vu comme ça, je comprend. Mais elle n'était pas au courant des us et coutume du lycée ! T'aurai pu aller lui expliquer après » !

- « Oh dis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

- « Et ce matin ? »

- « Quoi ce matin ? »

- « …. »

- « Bon ce matin, j'étais à la bourre en cours parce que j'avais du éviter Jessica Stanley, et en arrivant dans le couloir de la salle d'histoire j'ai vu ladite Bella entrain d'embrasser ce connard de Coven ».

- « Tu es sur que c'est elle qui l'embrassait ? »

- « Bah en tout cas elle ne l'a pas repoussée ! Et voila, ça m'a énervé d'avoir perdu mon temps avec elle, alors que de toute apparence, elle ne demandait que ça ! »

- « Edward Cullen, penses tu vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

- « Non, bien sur que je le pense pas, répondit-il après quelques instants de silence. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me fait sortir de mes gonds. Pourtant je l'ai en tout en pour tout vu 4 fois, mais c'est comme ça. Elle est maladroite, et se débrouille pour se mettre dans des situations critiques et…et…depuis ce que tu sais, je ne supporte pas de voir une fille rester inactive dans ce genre de situation. Ca…ca…me rappelle et…et… »

- « Chut, calme toi ! Je comprends… Mais t'inquiète, je ne laisserai jamais cela se reproduire ! Et toi, essaye d'être un peu moins agressif ! » le calmais-je, voyant qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et me lève tout en lui lançant joyeusement :

- « Et puis, Emmett à raison… il faudrait peut être que tu penses à aller butiner une petite fleur ! »


	8. Chapter 8: en prévision d1 samedi chargé

Bonjour et merci pour vos reviews. Mai sbon, va falloir que j'accélère un peu le rythme et rentre plus vite dans le vif du sujet car j'ai de moins en moins de reviews. Je sais que je traine un peu en longueur, mais j'ai un peu de mal a mettre tout en place avant de me lancer dans ce qui nous interesse tous.

Vais faire de mon mieux, promis.

A très vite

Chapitre 8

Ouf, c'est la fin de ma première semaine de cours. Rien de spécial à raconté. Je n'ai pas eu de nouveau contact avec James ni avec Edward. On a eu un nouveau cours de bio, mais celui-ci m'a encore complètement ignoré. Pas évident, si ça continu, pour avancer dans notre projet. Mais vu ce qu'il m'a sorti la dernière fois, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui enterait la hache de guerre en premier.

Sinon j'ai eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec le fan-club ! Bizarrement, elles sont venues me questionner sur ma vie amoureuse.

Je pense que cela à voir avec le fait que j'ai eu la surprise, jeudi soir en sortant des cours, de voir Jacob qui m'attendait.

Flash Back :

- « Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

- « Très bien et toi ? j'venais aux nouvelles, savoir comment c'était passé ta première semaine de cours ».

- « Et bien plutôt pas mal. Je me suis fais quelques amis et … voila, les cours, les devoirs ne manquent pas » je lui réponds en passant outre mes petits différents avec James et Edward. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est en parti pour ça qu'il est venu, car il passe son temps à jeter des coups d'œil au loin, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

- « Et pas tu t'es devenu pote avec Cullen ? »

Bah voyons, comme si lui parler de devoirs allait le détourner de ses idées !

- « Non pas vraiment, on doit collaborer pour un projet de science, mais c'est tout ».

- « Pourtant, vous aviez l'air d'avoir fait connaissance avant la rentrée, j'aurai pensé que… », insiste-t-il d'un air quelque peu jaloux.

- « Et ben, tu as mal pensé ! Pourquoi, si c'était le cas, ça serait mal ? » demandais-je innocemment.

- « Bah, c'est-à-dire que lui et sa bande et moi et les autres, on est pas vraiment amis, tu vois. Ca me billerait que tu deviennes amis avec eux et que tu décides de ne plus nous voir. »

- « Et si c'était le cas, que je devienne amie avec, en quoi ça m'empêcherait de vous voir ? je lui explique, en pensant surtout à Alice qui n'avait pas perdu une occasion de venir me saluer ces 3 derniers jours. Je suis grande et j'ai suffisamment de place dans mon cœur pour avoir pleins d'amis ».

- « Tu dis ça, mais tu verras vite par toi-même qu'ici, certaines fréquentations sont exclusives ».

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, vous resterez toujours mes premiers amis ici, vous avez donc certains privilèges ! A condition bien sur, que tu me fasses pas de chantage affectif hein ! »

Jacob rougit un peu du chantage affectif, mais parut rassuré par mes propos, et redeviens vite joyeux.

- « Tu viens nous voir à la réserve ce week-end ? Y'aura du soleil ! Et les autres seront très contents de te voir. Tu viendras ? »

- « Je n'en sais pas encore, je verrai en fonction de mon avancé dans mes cours. J'ai 2 mois de travail à rattraper et… »

- « Bon de toute façon, on se verra mercredi soir ! »

- « Mercredi ? pourquoi ça ? Vous venez manger à la maison ? »

- « Nan, mais c'est une bonne idée ! J'en parlerai à mon père. Non, mercredi y'a le premier match de baseball de la saison. Pas question de louper ça ! Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'animation ! »

- « Tu joues au baseball ? »

- « Non, mais je suis fidèle supporter. Et puis il y a une équipe à la Push, on rencontrera votre lycée plus tard. En attendant faut bien observer le jeu de l'ennemi ! »

- « L'ennemi, carrément ! T'y vas fort ».

- « Appelons un loup, un loup ! »

- « Bon bah au pire à mercredi, il faut que j'y ailles ! Tu veux que je te dépose quelques part ? »

- «Oh non, j'dois passer au garage voir si ils ont pas des petites pièces en rab pour ma voiture ».

- « Comme tu veux, à mercredi alors ».

Je tourne les talons, quand j'entends Jacob me rappeler :

- « Hé Bella, je veux bien que tu me déposes, c'est sur ton chemin ».

- « Heu…d'accord, monte ».

- « Merci, c'est cool ».

Je monte à mon tour, et me questionne sur ce soudain air satisfait de mon co-voiturier. En sortant du parking, je remarque l'air chargé de haine (enfin son regard normal quoi) qu'ont Edward, et Rosalie (la bonde blonde qui sort avec l'armoire à glace, Emmett) pour Jacob.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mi amusé, mi agacé par l'attitude de Jacob qui fait le fier.

Ah ces garçons !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Donc cette petite visite de Jacob n'est pas inaperçu, et j'ai eu la surprise de voir Jessica, pendant un cours en commun, tenter de lier connaissance, de façon peu adroite (elle ne doit pas être habituée à chercher naturellement à connaitre quelqu'un), en abordant le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus, à savoir si Jacob était mon petit ami.

La question m'a prise de court, du coup j'ai répondu par la négative au lieu de lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas. Puis je me suis dit, tout en répondant à l'afflux de question qui suivirent (oui je le connaissais d'avant, oui je connais un peu les autre gars de ka réserve, non je n'ai pas de petit ami, …), qu'il valait mieux limiter le nombre d'ennemis dès la première semaine, donc ai fait bonne figure à sa curiosité intéressée.

Quand elle me demanda si je connaissais bien Edward Cullen, je ne pu m'empecher de rougir.

- "Non, je ne le connais pas. On est juste en labo ensemble".

Sitôt, son interrogatoire terminé, je vis du coin de l'œil filler faire son rapport à ses copines.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles en tiraient comme conclusion, ni où cela devait mener (je me doute bien qu'il y a avoir avec Cullen) mais j'espère que mes réponses leur seraient suffisamment satisfaisante pour qu'elles m'oublient.

Finalement, je ne pourrais pas aller voir Jacob. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. J'avais prévu un week-end tranquille chargé en révisions et repos, mais au lieu de ça, il est 10 heures du matin, samedi, et j'angoisse comme pas possible. Car dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir vivre une expérience pour le moins…fatiguant.

**Flash-back :**

Vendredi après midi, j'ai eu un cours d'anglais et j'ai été accueilli par Alice Brandon en personne :

- « Ha Bella, je sui super contente quand j'ai su que c'était avec toi que j'allais faire l'exposé, tu vois, on va devenir super copine toute les deux »

- « Et bien je suis contente aussi. As-tu un sujet de prédilection ? ou… »

- « Oh je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser. Mais que dis-tu de se voir ce week-end pour en parler ? Ou pourrait peut être allé faire un tour à Seattle pour faire les magasins, et en même temps on ferait plus ample connaissance, ce qui nous permettrait de choisir un sujet qui nous plaise à toute les deux. Car c'est important d'être sur la même longueur d'onde pour un exposé. Et je serais ravie de pouvoir plus te connaitre, tu es assez discrète. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec nous le midi de temps en temps ? Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore Emmett et Rosalie. Ils sont dans une classe supérieure, mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Bien sur Rose parait un peu froide aux premiers abords, mais si tu lui montre que tu n'as aucune intention de toucher à Emmett, rien de tel pour t'en faire une amie. Et tu verras Emmett est adorable. Pas toujours très fin, mais c'est un amour. Et je crois que tu connais déjà un peu Edward ! Haha, à la tête que tu fais, je vois que tu n'es pas très emballer. C'est normal, Edward a un caractère affreux, mais il est génial. Faut juste prendre le temps de le connaitre et…

Face à ce flux de parole, je restai muette, mais voyant qu'elle émettait l'hypothèse de faire plus ample connaissance avec cet abruti de Cullen, je me devais de l'interrompre.

- « Oula, doucement doucement ! Je ne pense pas que côtoyer Edward plus que nécessaire ne soit bon pour ma santé mentale. Désolée de te dire ça, mais lui et moi on n'a pas vraiment d'atomes crochus. »

- « Mais c'est parce que vous n'avez pas commencé sur de bonnes bases. Bon suivons le cours, on reparlera de ça demain, je passerais te prendre a 10heure. »

- « Heu, en fait, je comptais profiter de mon week-end pour rattraper tout le retard que j'ai et.. »

- « Oh pas de problème, je peux t'aider ! On travaillera une bonne partie de la journée et si on a bien avancé, on ira faire un tour à Port Angeles. Ton père est le shérif, on va peut être pas l'embêter pour son jour de congé, si ça te va, on ira chez moi ! D'accord ? »

- « Heu… »

- « Génial, je passe te prendre vers 10heures et… »

- « Mesdemoiselles, taisez vous un peu je vous pris » nous coupa le prof.

Et comme pour éviter toute tentative de refus, Alice partit à la fin du cours si rapidement, en me lançant a « A demain », que je du m'avouer vaincu.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Donc me voila, à stresser à l'idée de devoir passer la journée avec Alice. Elle est très sympathique, mais elle me met un peu mal à l'aise. Elle semble habituée à obtenir toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et bon, j'ai aussi mon caractère. Si je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ami proche dans mon autre école, c'est parce que j'ai toujours refusé de suivre les filles stéréotypée qui ne pensaient qu'aux garçons et à la mode. Et Alice semble très, très portée sur la mode. Avec un peu de chance, mon retard sera suffisamment grand pour qu'on n'ait pas le temps d'aller faire du shopping.

Bon plus le temps de tergiverser, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Mon père m'appelle et je lui crie que j'arrive.

Je vérifie rapidement que j'ai pris tous mes cours, et ceux que j'avais commencé dans mon dernier lycée et descends. Je m'attends à voir Alice m'attendre dans le salon, mais ne voit personne. J'entends alors des éclats de rire dans la cuisine.

- « Vous voyez chef Swan, si vous ne buvez que ce genre de café soluble, vous n'aurez jamais assez d'énergie pour tenir toute la journée ! De même, si vous portez des vêtements plus foncés, cela fera vos entrées plus sensationnelles. L'apparence est très importante dans le métier que vous faites. Vous… »

J'étais abasourdi de voir mon père, qui me fait penser parfois à un ours mal lécher, l'air tout penaud devant ce petit brin de fille qui lui faisait la leçon sur son café et ses vêtements. J'allais entrer pour le sauvez d'embarras, quand sa réponse me cloua sur place.

- « Oui tu as peut être raison Alice. Mais tout le monde me connait depuis le temps, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer d'intimidé tout le monde. Ils ne me prendraient pas au sérieux. »

- « Mais non, faite moi confiance. Je veux être styliste, je sais de quoi je parle. La chemise a carreau, ne fait sensation. Imaginez Batman, portant une cape rose. Vous croyiez que les gens l'auraient pris au sérieux ? ET croyez moi, chef Swan, vous êtes un peu le Batman de Forks et de ses environs ».

Allez hop, un Charlie dans la poche pour Alice. Elle est vraiment…incroyable.

- « Ha Bella, tu es prête, s'exclame-t-elle aussi joyeuse que si on lui avait dit que c'était son anniversaire avant l'heure. Ou plutôt les soldes avant l'heure.

Puis se retournant vers mon père.

- « Je ramènerais Bella en début de soirée si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. On va réviser les cours, et préparer notre exposé d'anglais. Il faut s'y prendre en avance, si on veut une bonne note »

Et hop, un Charlie esclave à vie d'Alice Brandon. Entre Batman, et l'assurance que les bonnes notes sont aussi importantes que la mode, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.

J'ai le tout juste de temps de dire au revoir à mon père que je me retrouve assise dans une Volvo grise, filant à toute allure.

- « Heu Alice, tu vas peut être un peu vite non ? »

- « Ho, oui c'est vrai que je conduis un peu vite. Mais j'adore la vitesse. Mais je vais ralentir si tu n'es pas en confiance. »

Lorsque nous quittons la ville et la route principale, je lui demande où elle habite.

- « Ce n'est plus qu'a 2 kilomètres. On habite dans une maison assez éloignée, très tranquille. C'est Esmée qui a rénové la maison ».

- « Esmée ? »

- « C'est en quelque sorte ma mère adoptive. Officiellement je suis domiciliée chez mes parents, qui ont un appartement en ville, mais comme ils ne sont jamais la, je vis pour ainsi dire chez Esmée et Carlisle. C'est ma deuxième famille. Même si dans mon cœur, c'est la première. Tiens on arrive ».

« ouahhh » est le seul son qui pu sortir de ma gorge avec après vu la merveille devant laquelle on se gara. Une immense maison, dotée d'immenses fenêtres et baies vitrées partout qui lui donne l'impression d'être entièrement en verre. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle préfère vivre ici ! Ca fait vraiment paradisiaque.

- « C'est magnifique Alice ! je m'exclame. ET vous ne vivez qu'à 3 ici ? »

- « Non, il y a presque tout le temps Emmett et Rosalie. D'ailleurs une des chambres d'amis est devenue leur chambre attitrée. Enfin officieusement ! Officiellement Rosalie dort dans ma chambre, et Emmett dans celle d'Edward ! ».

- « Ed…Edward ! Edward Cullen ? Il vit ici ? » je m'écrie mi étonnée mi terrorisée.

Mais oui comment ai-je pu oublier, on me l'avait dit le premier jour. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé depuis, je l'avais rangé dans un coin de ma mémoire ne jugeant pas cette information primordiale.

- « Oui, on est chez lui ! enfin chez ses parents, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Tiens regardes, quand on parle du loup ! Youhou Edward ! Regarde Bella est la ! »

Je tourne la tête et vois le dit Cullen, l'air surement aussi tendu que moi, sur le perron.

Oh merde…


	9. Chapter 9: samedi chez les Cullen

Bonjour à toute !

Merci de vos reviews ! Ca motive, regarder 9 pages rien que pour vous !

Je suis contente que vous aimez le personnage d'Alice. C'est vrai qu'elle est un vrai rafraichissement, et bizarrement son personnage est plus facile a écrire. Surmeent parce qu'elle est plus pontanée, et ne refléchi pas trop avant de parler ou d'agir.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura du succès et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi l'écrire.

Bon allez on se lance dans un rapprochement d'Edward et Bella ! On entame les choses sérieuses. Y'en a marre qu'il l'ignore, et elle en a marre de se faire ignorer !

**Chapitre 9 : un samedi chez les Cullen.**

Je referme lentement la porte et rejoins Alice qui est déjà près d'Edward. Je hoche légèrement la tête en sa direction en guise de salue. A ma grande surprise, il me répond. Mais a en voir l'air furieux d'Alice, et lui qui se tient les cotes en grimaçant, je comprends pourquoi.

- « Viens Bella, je vais te faire visiter ».

Je reste ébahie à chacune des pièces. C'est immense, moderne tout en étant chaleureux.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je vois une femme qui s'affère aux fourneaux.

- « Oh bonjour ma chérie, tu es partie tôt ce matin ! Bonjour, tu dois être Bella, je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward », nous accueille une jolie femme aux cheveux auburn et au visage en forme de cœur.

- « Bonjour madame Cullen ».

- « Tatata, appelles moi Esmée », me corrige la dame.

Puis en se tournant vers Alice.

- « Carlisle va travailler toute la journée, finalement. »

- « D'accord. Tu prépares quoi pour te mettre aussi tôt à la cuisine ? »

- « Ohhh, répond Esmée en gloussant légèrement. C'est pour Emmett. Il m'a dit que c'était son demi-anniversaire, et m'a fait comprendre que pour lui ça devrait être aussi important qu'un vrai anniversaire, et qu'il rêverait de voir fêter ça avec un bon repas, digne des festins de Viking. Alors, comme j'ai un peu de temps… »

- « Esméeeeee, faut pas faire autant d'efforts pour Emmett. Il inventerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir manger. Bientôt il demandera à ce qu'on fête son anniversaire de conception ».

- « Ne t'avises pas à dire ça devant lui, sinon tu va voir qu'on devra lui fêter 3 anniversaire maintenant ! Mais elle a raison M'man, en ce qui concerne la bouffe », se fit entendre la voix d'Edward qui entrait à son tour dans la cuisine, tout en piochant dans les plats qui se préparaient.

- « Pas touche Edward ! » dépondit sa mère en lui mettant un petit coup de spatule sur les doigts. « Bella, tu manges avec nous bien sur ? »

Mince, je n'avais pas prévu un repas avec toute la famille Cullen et les impressionnants Emmett et Rosalie. Déjà que je stressais de passer la journée avec Alice.

- « Bien sur qu'elle mange avec nous, s'exclame Alice. On va passer une bonne partie de la journée à réviser et puis on ira surement faire un peu de shopping à Port Angeles ».

Décidément c'est une idée fixe ce shoping, pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Oups grillée par Cullen junior. Mais pourquoi il sourit ? Oh je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire tout à fait inédit qui pointe sur ses lèvres. Et cet air satisfait. Ouh non, ça n'augure rien de bon.

Quand je reporte mon attention sur Alice, tout en jetant un regard méfiant qui est sensé se vouloir impressionnant au Devil, je vois qu'elle continu sa litanie shoping.

- « Allez viens Bella, jte fais visiter l'étage »

Je la suis.

- « La c'est la chambre d'ami, la c'est la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, là la salle de bain pour fille ».

Je remarque que la salle de bain est de taille à contenir un salon professionnel d'esthétisme. Avec presque tout les éléments en prime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'Alice remarque.

- « Ne souris pas avec cet air moqueur ma belle, car tu vu l'état de tes ongles et tes cheveux, je peux te garantir que tu vas y passer du temps dans cette salle de bain ».

Je me vexerai presque si je ne percevais pas une intonation mi moqueuse, mi provocatrice mais joviale dans sa voix.

- « Allez viens, plus vite on s'y met plus vite on aura fini », s'exclame-t-elle en me guidant dans sa chambre.

Contre toute attente j'adore la chambre d'Alice. Elle est spacieuse, très ordonnée, avec des nombreux poster de mode sur les murs et autres accessoires. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'elle confectionne elle-même des vêtements à en juger par le mannequin en tissu, et qu'elle dessine sur un chevalet, des futures collections.

Son lit en envahi de peluches, des magasines de mode reposent en vrac sur la table de nuit. C'est un environnement très ciblé, mais tellement l'Alice que je découvre de plus en plus.

- « Tu n'aimes pas la mode, n'est ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle d'un ton grave.

J'hésite sur ma réponse, car la mine d'Alice semble tellement anxieux, que je ressens l'envie de la rassurer.

- « Disons que mon passe temps c'est plus la lecture. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'approfondir sur ce sujet… »

- « Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais t'initier. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer ! » s'écrit-elle à nouveau joyeuse.

On s'installe à son spacieux bureau, et commençons faire un récapitulatif de ce qui s'est fait pendant les 2 mois que j'ai loupé.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation détourne du sujet des cours.

- « Et tu as un petit copain Bella ? »

- « Non ».

- « Quelqu'un qui te plait peut être ? »

- « En une semaine ? Pas encore. Pourquoi ? »

- « Oh comme ça ! Comme je t'ai vu avec un des gars de la réserve, je me disais que tu devais déjà connaitre du monde ».

- « Non, je les ai rencontré la semaine ou je suis arrivée. C'est aussi cette semaine que j'ai rencontré Edward ».

- « Ah oui ? Tu l'as rencontré avant le lycée ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu lui parler le jour de la rentrée ? »

- « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

- « C'est un petit lycée, et je connais les bonnes personnes. Alors raconte-moi ta rencontre avec mon frère. Ca m'aidera peut être à comprendre pourquoi vous avez l'air d'avoir envie de vous taper dessus, chaque fois que vous vous voyez ».

Je lui jette un regard méfiant. M'étonnerait pas quelle sache pertinemment dans quelles circonstances j'ai rencontré son frère de cœur, mais je ressens le besoin de me confier.

Je lui raconte alors tout. Ma rencontre avec les Quileute, avec James, le sauvetage d'Edward, sa réaction quand j'ai voulu le remercier et tout ce qui as suivi.

- « Tu vois, Alice, je ne comprends vraiment pas sa réaction. Pourquoi donne-t-il l'impression de me détester depuis qu'il m'a sauvé ? Pourquoi tout simplement m'a-t-il tiré de ce mauvais pas puisqu'il le regrette maintenant ? »

Alice reste muette un instant.

« C'est assez compliqué en fait Bella. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'en aucun cas il regrette de t'avoir sauvé. Je connais mon frère je le sais. Même si ce geste ne mérite pas de justification, je vais quand même t'expliquer des choses. Je connais Edward depuis toute petite. On a toujours été proche. Peut être est ce le fait d'être né le même jour. Bref, quand nous étions en primaire, James était à l'école avec nous. Et son passe temps favori était de me persécuter. Petite j'étais très sensible et fragile. Mes parents n'ont jamais été très présents. Je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec mes nounous qu'avec eux. Du coup James, face à ma non réaction, me persécutait de plus en plus. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué et pété les plombs. Mes parents ont eu peur et m'ont placé quelques temps dans une institution. Ils pensaient que j'étais folle. Et je dois avouer que j'en étais proche. James était vraiment affreux avec moi. Me suivant partout en me tirant les couettes, faisant tomber ma jupe, me mettait de force des verres de terre dans la bouche et je passe les pires. Je suis restée quelques mois dans cette institution essayant de faire taire et surmonter la terreur que m'inspirait James. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai appris deux choses. La première, c'est qu'Edward en apprenant ce qui m'étais arrivé avait à son tour pété les plombs et s'était battu, ou plutôt acharné sur James. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cet Edward s'en est toujours voulu de ce qui m'est arrivé. Il se croit coupable car il a laissé faire James, alors meme qu'il ne savait pas le quart des choses qui se passaient. James agissant surtout lorsque je me retrouvais toute seule. Il pense qu'il aurait du me protéger.

La deuxième chose que j'ai appris, c'est que j'allais vivre chez les Cullen tout le temps et les fois où mes parents seraient absents, au lieu de rester dans un appartement vide, avec seulement diverse nounous qui s'étaient succédé durant toutes ces années. Et depuis mes parents ont passé de moins en moins de temps à Forks et maintenant je les vois une ou deux fois par an, quand je les rejoints pour quelques jours de vacances.

Bref tout ça pour dire que depuis, Edward est très sensible à la violence, aux personnes qui se font agresser. Cela, doubler du fait que ce soit James qui était en cause, explique pourquoi il n'a pas hésité à te venir en aide en te voyant. Attention je ne dis pas que c'est un geste exceptionnel. C'est juste que de notre temps, on entend beaucoup parler de gens se faisant agresser et pire sans que personne ne lèvent le petit doigt. Mais mon frère n'a jamais été lâche, et dans ce genre de situation, c'est instinctif. »

Un silence fit suite à ses explications.

J'ai du mal à contenir les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux. Pauvre Alice, son enfance à du être terrible jusqu'à ce qu'elle emménage chez les Cullen. Et puis du coup j'avais une vision moins noire d'Edward. Mais ça n'expliquait pas sa réaction après.

- « Ca, ça ressort du domaine du mystère du caractère d'Edward, me dit-elle après lui avoir posé mes interrogations. L'autre chose qu'il te faut savoir, c'est qu'Edward a beaucoup de succès et qu'une bande de pimbeche au gout suspect s'est fait un devoir d'éloigner toutes filles de lui. Ce qui résulte c'est qu'il n'a plus trop l'habitude de parler avec des filles du lycée, car 1, plus beaucoup n'osent l'approcher, et 2, c'est quelqu'un de gentil qui veut éviter le plus possible de mettre les autres dans l'ennuie. Donc sachant ce qui arrive aux filles qui osent lui parler, comme des chutes dans l'escalier, des produits de beauté tronqués contre des feutres indélébiles, des trucs douteux dans la nourriture, des promesses de représailles, des bouteilles d'eaux ouvertes dans le sac de cours et j'en passe, il en est venu à ne plus chercher de la compagnie féminine au sein du lycée. Donc je pense qu'il t'a envoyé chier pour t'éviter des ennuies. »

- « Mouai… répondis-je, dubitative. Il aurait peut-être pu me l'expliquer plutôt que de m'ignorer ou me lancer quelques phrases mal venues. »

- « Mais tu oublies une chose ! »

- « laquelle ? »

- « C'est un mec ! Aucune sensibilité et beaucoup de maladresse ! ».

- « C'est pas totalement faux. Mais, rajoutais-je me souvenant soudainement d'une chose, il me semble que c'est avant même la rentrée que ça a commencé. Quand j'ai retrouvé les Quileute, le soir de Port Angeles, il m'a jeté un regard chargé de haine en partant. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'a étonné et empêcher de le remercier directement. C'est le fait que votre … « clan » et celui des Quileute ne s'entendent pas ? »

- « Peut-être. Ca je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais je lui demanderai ».

- « Oh non surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'on a parlé de ça. Nan, s'il te plait Alice, ne lui en parle pas. Ca n'a pas d'importance d'ailleurs. Moi tant qu'on me fiche la paix, que ce soit lui, le fan-club ou James, je ne demande rien ».

- « D'accord. Allez viens ça doit être l'heure de manger, Emmett et Rose ne vont pas tarder. »

Je la suis dans un silence méditatif. Peut-être étais-je trop sur la défensive concernant Edward. Je tacherai de repartir sur des bases neutres. D'après ce que me dit Alice, il semble être quelqu'un de bien.

_Quelques heures plus tard _:

Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit ! Ce mec est un ABRUTI fini ! Saloperie !

Mais revenons à ce repas.

Je suivi Alice. Nous sommes sortis de sa chambre, descendu les escaliers et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Sur le chemin, un doux son de piano se faisait entendre. Je m'arrêta un instant pour reconnaitre la mélodie.

- « La Marche Turc, de Mozart ! Un de mes morceaux préférés, je me suis exclamée. J'ai fais toute petite un spectacle de danse sur cette musique. »

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et furent accueilli par Esmée.

- « Ah les filles, vous voila. J'ai presque fini, ça vous dérangerait de mettre la table ? »

Nous nous exécutâmes quand elle me dit :

- « Oh non, pas toi Bella, tu es invitée. Ca t'ennuie d'allez plutôt chercher Edward pour qu'il vienne aider ? »

Oui beaucoup !

Mais je répondis :

- « N…non ! Mais ou est ce que je dois aller le chercher ? »

- « Suis la musique Bella. Où le piano tu entendras, Edward Cullen tu trouveras ».

- « D'accooooord. Merci pour ces indications très précises Alice » rajoutais-je tout bas.

Je retournai alors sur mes pas, et une fois dans le salon, la ou la musique était le plus fort, je cherchai autour de moi. Je remarquai alors qu'il y avait une seconde pièce.

Je m'avançai, et resta stupéfaite de ce que je vis. Je suis entrée dans une sorte de second salon, pièce nue à l'exception d'un splendide piano d'où sortait la mélodie. Et là ou j'étais stupéfaite, c'est que c'est Edward qui jouait.

Et en toute objectivité c'était splendide ! Me tournant le dos, Edward ne me voyait pas.

Je m'adossai au mur et resta quelques instants à me laisser bercée par la musique. Je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse, surtout en ce qui concerne la musique moderne, mais j'adore le classique. Et Rammstein ! * Mais surtout le classique.

Edward joue merveilleusement bien. La preuve, quand j'ai entendu la marche turc, qui est très difficile a jouer, j'ai cru que ça venait d'une chaine hifi et pas que quelqu'un jouait réellement. Ah c'est un morceau que j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer. Mais le problème c'est que je voulais commencer par CE morceau. Autant dire que tout le monde m'a dissuadé.

Un son interrompt soudain mes pensées. Ou plutôt l'absence de musique. J'ouvre les yeux (tiens, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé), et mon regard accroche celui du spécimen Cullen.

On reste quelques instants à s'observer en silence. Je fini par me sentir mal à l'aise et tente un :

- « C'était magnifique. Tu joue vraiment très bien ».

- « Je sais, cingle-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fou la à m'espionner Swan »

Hein ? Mais, mais ! C'est qu'il m'engueule le bougre ! Je le complimente et lui m'engueule. Il n'est vraiment pas net

- « Alors, j'attends ! »

Grrr, je sens des frissons de colère.

- « Puisque tu te dis si doué de tes doigts, viens le montrer en mettant la table Cullen ».

Son visage se fige soudainement. Je sens la contradiction de ses pensées. Malheureusement c'est un vilain sourire qui gagne.

Tout doucement, il avance vers moi, son sourire carnassier toujours figé. Je suis bloquée. Je ne peux pas bouger. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Qu'est qu'il a derrière la tête ! Pourquoi CE sourir qui me dit rien qui vaille.

Il est maintenant si près de moi, que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Tout aussi lentement, il tend sa main vers moi et remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et en profite pour me susurrer :

- « Tu doutes de mon habilité avec mes doigts Swan ? Tu veux que je te donne la preuve de ma dextérité ? »

Qu…quoi ? Mais il me propose quoi la ? C'est définitif, il est fou. Réagit, Bella, réagit ! Dis quelque chose de cinglant. Repousse-le. D'ailleurs, il est vraiment trop près, son visage tout près du mien. Mince, je me sens rougir. Il se rapproche encore plus, collant une bonne partie de son corps au mien. Ou plutôt pressant délicieusement ma poitrine contre son torse.

Délicieusement ? J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Mais ça ne va pas ! C'est peut être moi qui suis folle.

J'ose lever les yeux vers lui en faisant de mon mieux pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais me perd dans le vert de ses yeux, si brillant, si intense.

Ah si seulement ce n'était pas Edward Cullen qui était la, coller contre moi… si seulement je…

Un soudain claquement de porte nous fait sursauter.

- « Youhaou la famille c'est nous ! » hurle une grosse voix.

Cela a pour effet de me faire reprendre mes esprits. Je repousse Cullen en lançant un petit « Abruti », et rejoins les autres à la cuisine. J'étais si contente d'échapper à la drôle d'emprise qu'Edward a eu sur moi, que j'en ai oublié devant qui j'allais me retrouver. Une des plus impressionnantes filles du lycée.

Effectivement, dans la cuisine, je vois la belle et blonde Rosalie embrasser Esmée pendant que son copain pioche dans les plats tout en se faisant réprimander par la mère de famille.

- « Ah Bella, tu as trouvé Edward » me demande Alice en me voyant attendre timidement à la porte.

- « Oui, il arrive ».

Enfin, je pense.

- « Bella ? » demande Emmett.

- « Ah vous ne vous connaissez pas ? demande Esmée. Bella je te présente Emmett et Rosalie »

- « Salut », je salue timidement.

Rosalie, me toise froidement et fait un geste de la tête en guise de réponse. Ouhhh, ça ne va pas être facile avec elle. Emmett par contre se montre beaucoup plus démonstratif !

- « Bella ! Salut ! C'est toi la nouvelle du lycée ? »

- « Heu…oui, c'est bien moi ».

- « Ravi de te connaitre. Alice fait que de nous parler de toi, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward ! Hein Ed ».

Regard foudroyant de la part de l'intéressé qui entrait dans la cuisine, et rire tonitruant de l'armoire à glace.

- « Dis, j'espère qu'il y aura assez de nourriture hein ! Avec une bouche de plus a nourrir » continu ce dernier à l'adresse d'Esmée.

- « Mais oui mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre Carlisle ne pourra pas être la, il doit travailler finalement ».

- « Et bien je mangerai sa part en son honneur » s'exclame le ventre à pattes.

Je profite de l'ode à la nourriture d'Emmett pour me faufiler du coté d'Alice et l'aider à finir de mettre la table.

On s'installe tout les 6. Le repas à l'air délicieux. Et il l'est. J'écoute la conversation qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Quelques vannes entre Emmett et Edward, quelques « Emmett » courroucer de la part de sa blonde, suite à quelques réflexions qui m'auraient parue déplacer devant un adultes, mais Esmée garde un sourire attendri envers tous ses jeunes qu'elle considère apparemment comme ses enfants. Du coté d'Alice, c'est shoping, shoping. Elle semble prendre son rôle de maître de la mode à cœur. Je ne suis pas une élève complaisante, mais Rosalie semble aussi tout à fait dans son élément. Elle tilt un peu quand elle apprend que je vais les accompagné faire du shopping, mais ne dit rien comme si elle attendait cet évènement pour se faire un jugement sur moi.

J'avoue passer un bon moment. C'est assez agréable de déjeuner avec une grande famille. Je suis fille unique et ne connait donc pas ses repas pleins de vie et d'énergie.

A la fin du repas, qui malgré le nombre de plat, s'est assez vite fini grâce a l'énergie que dépense Emmett pour engloutir tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

J'aide à débarrasse tout en écoutant Emmett tentant de convaincre Esmée, qu'en l'absence de Carlisle, c'est lui l'homme de la maison, puisqu'il est le plus âgé et que donc, son rôle est de rester digérer à table plutôt que débarrasser.

Je ris discrètement, et ma maladresse légendaire qui avait réussi à rester discrète jusque la, décide de se réveiller. Alors que j'emportais des assiettes, je renverse malencontreusement un verre d'eau plein sur …Edward bien sur.

Je décide de réagir avant qu'il puisse me mettre la honte devant tout le monde :

- « Oups, désolée pour la douche froide Cullen »

Hihi, un pour moi, je me rattrape pour mon silence de tout à l'heure quand il me proposait de vérifier la dextérité de ses doigts.

Sa réponse me resta inconnu, car Emmett m'a entendu et éclate de rire. Alice lui lança une serviette et me fait signe de la suivre.

Ce que je m'empresse de faire, non en jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Esmée. Mais celle-ci me fait un regard complice et souris.

On passe la suite de l'après-midi à continuer notre travail. Je suis un peu rassurée car je n'ai pas trop de retard à rattraper. Le programme est sensiblement le même que celui de mon ancien lycée.

On parle un peu de littérature, mais ce n'est pas trop la spécialité d'Alice.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Rosalie toque à la porte

- « Entre Rose, vient t'assoir avec nous ».

Aïe, est ce que la belle blonde va un peu de déglacée ou pas. Toujours pas de regard chaleureux pour moi. Je me recroqueville sur mon siège lorsqu'elle prend place avec nous.

- « Alors, vous en êtes ou ? On va pouvoir aller à Port Angeles ou pas ? » demande-t-elle d'un air impatient.

- « Tu en as déjà marre de voir Emmett porter plus d'attention à la console qu'à toi ? » lui demande Alice d'un air railleur.

- « Tu m'étonnes, ils se sont lancé dans un tournoi de basket virtuel, on dirait deux singes ».

- « Quelle idée aussi de leur offrir la nouvelle Xbox, où, je cite, la manette c'est vous ! »

- « Très bonne question mademoiselle Brandon. Et vous êtes la seule à avoir la réponse ».

Pour toute réponse l'intéressée se mit à rougir fortement.

- « Oh non, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Alice ! »

- « J'avoue ! »

- « T'abuses ! A cause de tes excentricité, mon homme me délaisse ».

- « Mais ça fait parti du plan ! »

- « Toi et ton fichu plan ! Il a intérêt à marcher ou c'est moi qui te le ramène par la peau des fesses ».

La je ne comprends rien et ça doit se voir car Alice s'empresse de m'expliquer.

- « Voila, il y a un garçon qui me fait craquer. En fait, c'est mon futur mari, mais il ne le sait pas encore. »

- « Tu parles de Jasper Withlock ? »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Je rigole :

- « Le jour ou tu m'es rentrée dedans, tu t'es stoppée net pendant un …heu…une longue tirade, et tu la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ton champs de vision avec un sourire niais. »

- « Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère que personne d'autre s'en ai aperçu ! Ca ne faisait pas du tout parti du plan ! »

- « Et donc, en quoi une console de jeu, vas t'aider à te marier », demande Rosalie avec un rire moqueur.

- « Et bien j'ai surpris sa conversation un jour, disant qu'il était pressée que la console sorte. Et quand on commencera à sortir ensemble, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise avec les garçons et que ça brise la glace entre eux, ils pourront jouer à ça ! »

Elle est vraiment dingue cette fille ! Mais c'est génial. Il n'y a qu'elle pour prévoir ce genre de chose avant même de sortir avec le garçon, et avant même de savoir s'il est intéressé.

D'ailleurs,

- « Mais…il n'a pas une copine ? »

- « Si, mais c'est bien. Ca m'aurait embêté de me marier avec un homme qui n'a pas eu d'expériences avant moi ! Y'aura moins de risque qu'il veuille tester des choses bizarres avec moi. »

- « Bah en tout cas, compte sur moi pour vous vous interrompre lorsque vous aurez l'intention de profiter l'un de l'autre, déclara Rosalie. Ca t'apprendra à offrir une console de jeu à mon Emmett. »

C'est fou ! Alice est sur d'elle en parlant de son hypothétique future relation avec Jasper, et Rosalie semble en être sur elle aussi.

Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, la froide blonde, m'adressa pour la première fois la parole :

- « Tu t'y habitueras, Alice obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. C'est comme si elle avait le don de voir dans le futur. Lorsqu'elle affirme quelque chose, 9 fois sur 10 ça se produit. »

- « C'est…utile ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois qu'Edward me fait des propositions indécentes, que je sache à l'avance comment réagir ! »

Oups !

- « Que quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux en cœur.

Je leur racontais l'épisode dans la pièce du piano.

- « Haha ! je comprends mieux le verre d'eau et la douche froide », rigole Alice.

Rosalie par contre ne rigola pas.

- « Tu n'aimes pas Edward toi ! » déclara-t-elle froidement en se tournant vers moi et me fixant de son regard froid.

Bon sang, elle fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

- « Heu, disons que nous avons pas le contact facile ».

- « Mais tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine ! » continua-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- « Oui! Et lui aussi ne me connait que depuis une semaine, » répondis-je légèrement agacé en accrochant mon regard au sien et en rougissant d'oser défier la beauté froide.

Elle continu a me fixer un moment et détourna la tête en haussant les épaules.

- « Alice ? Une prédiction alors ? »

- « Oui, répondit cette dernière joyeusement ! Mais c'est plus drôle si je la garde pour moi ».

**Edward POV**

- « Bon qu'est ce que tu fous Cullen ! Ca fait une heure de je te met la pâté ! Ressaisi toi mec, c'est même plus drôle de jouer contre toi », s'écria Emmett.

C'est vrai qu'on a entamé un tournoi de basket sur la console, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'esprit à ça.

Je tétanisé intérieurement. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de proposer à Swan de vérifier la compétence de mes doigts. Oh bon sang, je ne m'en remets pas !

Quand elle est arrivée, Alice m'a prévenu que je devais être gentil avec elle. Mais pas autant bon sang ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Emmett à peut être raison, faudrait que je me trouve une fille. Ca commence à dater, et mes hormones prennent le dessus !

Ah je suis mortifié. Okay, elle est plutôt pas mal, et si elle n'était pas au lycée, pas une amie des Quileute, et si je l'avais connu dans d'autre circonstance, j'l'aurai peut être dragué ! Mais maintenant c'est hors de question.

Bon il faut remédier à ça. Que je fasse quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier ma folie passagère.

Mais quoi ? Ah oui, elle a l'air de ne pas du tout apprécier le shopping ! Et ben on va faire en sorte d'accélérer les révisions, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas échapper à une séance avec ma sœur et Rosalie. Héhéhé, bonne idée ! Je me sens pousser des canines de démon. Comme ça je tiendrai ma promesse envers Alice, en ne l'ignorant pas et en étant sympas avec elle.

- « T'as raison, Emmett, suis pas dans le jeu. Les filles ont prévu un moment shopping à Port Angeles. Ca te dirait de les accompagner ? pendant ce temps on en profitera pour acheter de nouveaux jeux vidéo ! »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, à savoir si il pourrait vraiment échapper au shopping pour aller acheter des jeux, et quelques calculs de probabilité, Emmett accepta.

- « Bon je vais chercher les filles » m'exclamais-je.

Je laisse Emmett ranger les manettes et fonce à la chambre de Rosalie. Je toque et on me dit de rentrer. Elles sont toute les trois en train de papoter. Tu parles qu'elles révisent !

- « Hé les filles, y'a un convoi pour Port Angles qui part dans 5 minutes ! J'ai besoin de ma voiture, donc c'est maintenant ou jamais Alice ! »

- « Oh oui ! Allons-y » sautilla de joie mon lutin de sœur de cœur.

Je regarde en coin la réaction de Swan. Elle semble chercher une excuse à toute vitesse. Allez, écoutons ce qu'elle a à dire, et déjouons son plan.

- « Heu, Alice, je vais peut être rentré. Il me reste encore pas mal de chose à revoir et… »

- « Oh non, viens avec nous Bella, tu vas voir ça va être génial. Rose et moi sommes des pro. Et puis tu n'a pas tant de travail que ça à rattraper. »

- « Mais… si, je t'assure, il me reste heu…la bio ! J'ai un partenaire exécrable et j'ai beaucoup à faire tu sais », dit-elle en me lançant un regard bien senti.

Héhé, c'est à moi de jouer. Je vais peut être regretter ce que je m'apprête à proposer, mais pas autant qu'elle. Héhéhé !

- « Oh, mais le partenaire exécrable n'a pas envie d'avoir son dossier pour la fac compromit par une mauvaise note en labo ! Il se propose donc de se charger des révisons en bio. Comme ça les chances de réussites seront maximisées ! »

Et bam ! Dans ta tronche Swan ! Mon Dieu que c'est drôle de voir sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise ! Oh oui, ça valait vraiment le coup ! Surtout que ma proposition est acceptée par toute sauf l'intéressée qui ne s'en remet toujours pas.

Je suis génial parfois. Je sens qu'en fait ça va être un plaisir de respecter ma promesse envers Alice ! Héhé, elle n'a pas précisé sur quoi devait se porter ma gentillesse.

Et c'est tout fier de moi, que je regarde les filles se préparer et prends de plein fouet, avec une joie immense, les regards assassins de la nouvelle.

Ma sœur semble l'avoir prise sous son aile, et je vais surement devoir la supporter plus souvent que prévu ! Autant tourner ça à mon avantage !

Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez vite regretter d'avoir croiser le chemin du clan Cullen ! Je vais bien m'amuser.

* * *

* Désolée, le personnage de Bella ne m'appartient pas, mais je l'influence !

Alors ça vous a plu?Bon d'accord le rapprochement n'est pas encore trop flagrant, mais faut y aller doucement. Et maintenant on sait ce qui va motiver Edward par la suite!

Allez, dites moi que vous avez aimé s'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil vouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus (version Alice, on ne peut rien lui refuser hein?)

:-)


	10. Chapter 10: sortie à Port Angeles

Bonjour!

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements.

Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, que j'ai écris peut être un peu vite.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

En tout cas la machine est en marche!

Bizous

**Chapitre 10 : Sortie à Port Angeles**

- « Mais qu'est ce que ça peut être sexy, si ce n'est pas accompagné de vêtement trop « pute » ! Tout est une question de dosage : Si tu mets, une jupe courte, alors ne met pas de décolleté, sinon ça ne fait pas class mais vulgaire. Si tu mets un décolleté, opte plutôt pour un pantalon, ou jupe longue. Si tu te maquilles les yeux, restent discrets pour le rouge à lèvre et vice versa ! », m'expliqua Alice tout en entassant une pile de vêtements sur ses bras.

- « Heu, tu comptes essayer tout ça », je lui demande.

- « Non, ça c'est pour toi » !

- « Qu..quoi ? »

- « Ces vêtements, c'est toi qui va les essayer. Rosalie connait mes gouts et me prépare une sélection, pendant que moi…je m'occupe de toi ! Allez hop, rentre dans la cabine, tu vas essayer les mélanges que je te passerais ».

- « Mais… »

Bon économise ta salive, Bella, ça ne sert à rien de discuter.

- « Hé ! » protestais-je en voyant Alice ouvrir le rideau de la cabine !

- « Bah, tu n'es pas prête ! Dépêche toi un peu, on aura jamais le temps de passer au rayon maquillage sinon. Oh et ne fais pas ta prude ! J'ai déjà vu des filles en sous-vêtements. » déclara-t-elle pendant que je recouvrais ma poitrine de mes bras pour me cacher.

- « Réflexion faite, poursuivit-elle, le maquillage attendra. Un détour par le rayon lingerie de sera pas de trop ! Bella, tu sais que la culotte en coton est pour les petites ou très -vieilles filles ! Tu connais l'existence du string ? »

Trente minutes plus tard, Alice a fait une sélection des vêtements qu'il me fallait absolument, et de ceux dont je pouvais me passer dans un premier temps. En en même temps elle a réussi à essayer ses propres vêtements, conseiller Rosalie, et faire un tour au rayon chaussures.

D'ailleurs Rosalie à apparemment pris plaisir à jouer à la poupée Barbie avec moi. Avec des remarques assez acerbes, mais plus le résultat qu'elles deux cherchaient à obtenir faisait surface, plus elle se déridait. Elle m'a même fait un compliment, en décrétant que le bleu m'allait vraiment bien et que c'était ma couleur. Après un petit traitement de la peau et des cheveux ! Bon faut pas trop en demander non plus.

- « Bon, les filles l'heure est grave ! Il nous reste que 20 minutes pour aller voir la lingerie. Autant dire qu'on n'a pas le temps du temps. Rose, tu peux aller faire un repérage pendant que j'aide Bella a aller payer ses vêtements ? »

- « Oui, bien sur ! On reste dans la même gamme ? »

- « Oui, mais commence par plus sobre. Elle risque de rechigner à passer de la culotte de grand-mère, au porte-jarretelle », s'exprima Alice comme si je n'étais pas la.

Un quoi ?

Toujours pas le temps de protester, que Rosalie a disparu avec ses propres paquets et qu'Alice me traine vers la caisse.

En voyant les 3 pantalons, 2 jupes, 7 T-shirt et 5 pulls qu'elle m'envisage de me faire acheter, je trouve le courage et la voix de protester.

- « Alice non ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer tout ça ! Va falloir faire une sélection ».

- « Oh non ! Mais tout ce qu'on a sélectionné est le strict minimum. Ecoute, on se connaissait pas encore pour ton anniversaire ! Considère une partie comme ton cadeau »

- « Non, m'écriai-je. Il n'en est pas question. Je refuse que tu me payes des vêtements. On va juste réduire. Un pantalon, me suffit. Les jupes, désolée, mais je me sens pas encore d'en mettre… »

- « Mais… »

- « N'insiste pas Alice, j'ai dit non. Bon je prends 3 T-shirt : tu préfère lesquels ? ».

Je tentais de la réconforté en lui demandant son avis, car elle semblait au bord des larmes.

10 minutes plus tard, on entrait dans le magasin de lingerie et tombait face à une Rosalie, rouge de colère.

- « Bon sang, les filles vous savez depuis combien de temps je vous attends ? Ca ne met pas plus de 3 minutes de payer ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ton compte en banque est à sec Bella ! ».

La c'était trop :

- « Parfaitement Rosalie ! Je n'ai pas les même moyens que vous moi ! déjà que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! La prochaine fois, vous avez qu'à faire vos courses sans moi, m'énervais-je. Y'en a marre. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Mon père est shérif, il ne gagne pas des mille et des cents. Et moi je n'ai pas ton physique Rosalie, je ne peux pas me faire de l'argent de poche en faisant du mannequina ».

Les larmes aux yeux, je tournais les talons, et les laissa toute les deux en plan, bouche bée.

Alors que je sortais du magasin, j'entendis le bruit des talons retentir derrière moi.

- « Bella, attend ».

Contre toute attente c'était Rosalie qui m'appelait.

- « Bella ! attend moi. Ecoute, désolée pour ce que j'ai dis. Il ne fallait pas le prendre ainsi. C'est une blague entre Alice et moi. Dès qu'on met du temps pour payer nos achats, on se dit ça. Sauf que je ne pensais pas que je toucherai un point sensible chez toi. C'est vrai qu'Alice et moi avons pas mal de moyen. De même pour les gens qu'on fréquente. Je ne suis donc pas habituée à ce que l'argent soit un problème. C'est pour ça qu'on fait une blague la dessus. Alice préférait se passer de nourriture plutôt que de diminuer son budget fringues ! ».

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Le fait que la belle et froide Rosalie vienne s'excuser, était si étonnant que j'en oubliais d'être en colère.

- « Allez viens, il nous reste 5 petites minutes, et comme on est des bonnes clientes, ils nous laisseront un peu plus de temps. »

- « Je ne sais pas Rosalie. Ca ne sert à rien, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas les moyens de dépenser de l'argents dans de la lingerie Aubade ou Lise Charmell ! »

- « Haha ! je vois que tu es une connaisseuse ! »

- « Heu… oui un peu. C'est vrai que j'aime bien la lingerie. Mais je me contente de la regarder dans les pages mode ».

Je n'avais pas remarqué, qu'on était à nouveau dans le magasin ! Elle sait s'y faire la belle blonde.

Alice nous attendait avec un petit sourire penaud. Elle aussi sait s'y faire. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais il m'est impossible de lui voir cet air triste sans essayer d'y remédier.

- « Bon, qu'est ce que j'essaye » demandais-je à Alice.

Tout guillerette elle me tendit un assortiment de sous vêtements, plus beaux les un que les autres.

Cette fois c'est Rosalie qui se chargea de moi. J'étais rouge écarlate. Etre en sous-vêtement devant quelqu'un n'est pas mon passe temps favori, mais l'être devant la plus belle fille de la ville, et surement même de l'état, ça n'aide pas non plus.

- « Décrispe toi, Bella, je n'arrive pas à régler les bretelles. »

- « Mon chaton d'amour !, se fit entendre une grosse voix. Tu es la ? »

Oh mon Dieu, il y a Emmett dans le coin.

- « Oui mon nounours ! dans la cabine »

Avec horreur je vis le rideau commencer à s'écarter. J'allais crier, mais Rosalie me dépassa !

- « Emmett ! Je suis avec Bella ! dégage de la ! »

- « Oups, désolé ! désolé ! J'ai rien vu de toute façon ! se fit entendre sa voix toute penaude. »

- « Manquerai plus que ça ! » marmonna Rosalie.

Puis elle sorti de la cabine. Je pouvais les entendre.

- « Je suis désolée ma déesse nordique ! Mais tu m'as envoyé un message pour que je te retrouve au rayon lingerie. Je croyais que tu avais envie de ton nounours en sucre. »

Rosalie gloussa.

- « Mais non ! Je voulais que tu viennes récupérer mes sacs ! »

- « Quoi ? Tu te sers de moi comme porte bagage ? »

- « Voyons mon nounours en sucre, au début j'envisageais de te proposer une petite séance coquine, mais tu as passé tellement de temps à jouer à la console, que mes envies ont été un peu refroidies ! »

Elle est vraiment forte, pensais-je en écoutant derrière le rideau et entendant Emmett se répandre en excuse et promesse de ne plus jamais lui porter aussi peu d'attention en autant de temps.

- « Ouhou Bella ! Bonne nouvelle… »

Séance de torture terminée ?

- « …j'ai parlé avec la vendeuse et elle m'a dit que maintenant le magasin fermait une heure plus tard le week-end ! »

Oooooooh misère !

- « Alors j'en ai profité pour te trouver quelques nuisettes ! Ah Emmett tu es la ? Tu devrais aller rejoindre Edward, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici quand Rose est à l'extérieur de la cabine ! »

- « Oui, tu sais ou il est ? On devais se rejoindre ici ».

- « Je l'ai croisé mais bizarrement il est parti en courant en me voyant avec ce magnifique corset-porte-jarretelle que Bella va me faire un plaisir d'essayer de suite, dit-elle me passant la «chose » a travers le rideau. »

- « Faut vraiment qu'il se trouve une fille. Ca devient gênant s'il prend peur devant des sous-vêtements ! » rigola Emmett.

**Pendant ce temps, du point de vue d'Edward :**

Mais elle est folle cette Alice de me montrer les futurs dessous de Swan. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui. Le fait d'imaginer Bella la dedans, j'ai eu un début d'érection. Alice va croire que j'ai peur des sous-vêtements en voyant que je me suis enfuie presqu'en courant. Et Emmett qui le saura tôt ou tard, ne va pas se priver pour me charrier là dessus. Décidément celle-là, elle va me causer bien des soucis.

Rien que dans la voiture, Rosalie, en voyant la pluie commencer a tombé, a un sorti un bien sonore : « et bien je crois qu'on va avoir le droit à une douche froide ce soir ! ». Ce qui a eu pour effet de faire glousser Alice et bien rougir la Swan ! Elle leur a surement raconté l'épisode du piano.

Bon sang, mais je vais passer pour quoi moi ? Elles ont s'imaginer que je suis un obsédé.

**Retour du coté de Bella** :

Ouf la corvée est enfin finie. Et gênée comme tout. Comme je n'ai consenti qu'à acheter un joli tanga en dentelle mais les filles sont sorties du magasin en m'offrant de force un ravissant ensemble bleu foncé, qui selon leur dire, me remonte les seins à merveilles.

Peine perdue pour refuser. C'est pour s'excuser de la bourde que Rosalie à commise. Et comme maintenant je suis l'amie d'Alice, elle ne a pas réagir avec moi différemment qu'elle n'agit avec tout le monde, parce que j'ai moins de moyen qu'elle. Elle aime faire des cadeaux, alors elle en fait sans rien attendre en retour que de voir le cadeau utilisé !

Maintenant on est entrain d'attendre les garçons qui ont encore disparu dans une pizzeria.

- « Ca vous dit un ciné après manger ? propose Alice. Bella tu penses que tu peux appeler ton père pour voir si tu peux rentrer plus tard ? »

- « Oh, honnêtement, Alice je préférai rentrer. Cette journée shopping m'a épuisée. »

- « et encore tu n'a fait que 3 heures. Mais faut commencer facile quand on n'est pas habituée. Bientôt, tu pourras partir avec nous pour un week-end entier ! »

- « Heu…bah je vais déjà me remettre de cette séance et on en reparle, hein Alice! », répondit-il pour m'esquiver. »

- « mais en tout cas la prochaine fois que tu viens à la maison, disons la semaine prochaine, on s'occupe de tes cheveux ! »

- « Encore en train de parler cosmétique les filles », intervient Emmett qui arrivait avec Edward qui s'installe le plus loin possible de moi.

- "AH vous voila ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ou on commande tout de suite », demanda Rosalie.

- « On commande, ma merveille, on commande ! Et après on commandera à boire. Alors vous avez fait de belles emplettes ? Tu nous a ramené des petits dessous affriolants Bella ? »

Qu..QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il cri là, devant tout le monde ?

- « Emmett », s'écrièrent Alice et Rosalie en cœur.

- « Bah quoi, vous étiez au rayons lingerie, c'est normal que je demande ! Sinon tu te plaindrais Rose, que je ne m'intéresse pas assez à ce que tu fais…, se justifia Emmett d'un air innocent. En tout cas tu as été courageuse Bella de les supporter les 2. Dans mes premiers rendez vous avec Rosalie, je devais subir ses séances hebdomadaires, c'était horrible ! ».

- « Et pourquoi tu ne le fais plus ? » lui demandai-je.

Ah ma grande surprise, les deux se mirent à rougir.

Je n'insiste pas. Mais plus tard j'apprendrais que parce Emmett avait imposé une règle : tant qu'elle refuserait la sodomie, il ne la suivrait plus dans ses séances shopping.

- « Alors racontes-nous les filles ? Bella est-elle une bonne élève !

Alice sembla ravie de la question et prit son choix de réponse très à cœur.

- «Et bien, au début ça ne semblait pas gagné, mais c'est un très bon élément ! Il y a tout une éducation à refaire, mais elle a un potentiel caché ! Et on a fait beaucoup de progrès hein Bella ?

- « Oh oui, quand on y va petit à petit ça va ! On passe du coton à la dentelle et de la culotte au shorty ! La prochaine fois on attaquera directement le string en latex ! »

Gros moment de silence. Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? Emmett est bouché bée, Edward s'est étouffer dans son verre, et Rosalie a l'air atterrée et Alice me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Désolée, les gens, je suis pas habitué à boire du kir royal, je crois que je suis un peu pompette.

C'est un cri strident d'Alice qui brisa la glace !

- « Ha Bella ! C'est définitif mais on va être amie pour la vie » !

50 minutes plus tard, l'estomac bien rempli, et sorti du resto Alice demande s'il y a des amateurs pour un ciné.

Rosalie et Emmett sont partants mais Edward dit qu'il doit rentrer.

- « Mais on a prit ta voiture Edward ! » s'apitoya Rosalie.

- « Et ben, vous avez cas ramener quelques fringues au magasin et prendre un taxi », contre argumenta celui-là.

- « Rendre les vêtements ! Mais tu es fou » répondirent les deux flashions victimes horrifiées.

Bon, on est dans une impasse. Perso je préférais rentrer aussi.

- « Cette idée de taxi est pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchi Alice, avec une soudaine lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Rosalie, Emmett et moi on va aller au ciné, et toi Bella, vu que tu voulais rentrer, tu peux y aller avec Edward ! Comme ça tout le monde est content ».

Tout le monde ? Vu la tête qu'Edward fait, et la mienne, on est presque la moitié à ne pas être satisfait du tout !

Finalement je crois que je préfère un ciné plutôt que de rentrer toute seule avec Edward. Mais avant même de pouvoir objecter quoique ce soit, je me retrouve catapulter sur le siège passager de la Volvo d'Edward.

Et c'est passablement énervé, que celui-ci prend le volant.

Avec un démarrage bien sportif, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à mon siège. Mais c'est de famille ou quoi, cette horrible conduite ! Il roule à une vitesse folle. Je risque un coup d'œil vers lui et le voit les dents serrées et ses doigts sont tellement crispé que ses jointures sont blanches.

Ça doit faire 10 minutes qu'on est en voiture, et on n'a pas prononcé un mot. Mais en arrivant sur l'autoroute, le compteur indique une vitesse largement au dessus que la limite autorisée.

- « Mais bon sang, Cullen ! Tu vas nous tuer abruti ! Ralentiiiiiii » m'écriais-je.

- « Hay tu m'entends ! Je t'ai dit de ralentir !, continuais-je. EDWARD ! »

- « Oh c'est bon ! Si t'apprécie pas ma conduite, t'avais qu'a prendre le bus ! »

- « Bah figure toi que c'est ce que j'aurai fais, si on m'avait laissé le choix ! »

- « Te plaints pas, tu voulais rentrer, assume ! »

- « Rentrer oui, mais en un seul morceau et vivante».

- « Oh c'est bon, je suis un excellent conducteur », répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

- « Conduire vite n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être bon conducteur ! »

- « Mais…MERDE » , s'exclame-t-il soudain, en jetant un regard a son rétroviseur.

- « Quoi qu'est ce que se passe ? » demandai-je affolée.

Il ne répondit pas, mais réduit considérablement sa vitesse. Un peu trop même.

- « Oh c'est bon ! Pas la peine de rouler comme un escargot non plus ! »

- « La ferme, me coupe-t-il ! Ya les flics ».

- « Quoi ? ».

Effectivement, en tournant la tête je vis des gyrophares qui nous suivaient.

- « Bien fait ! Tu n'a que ce que tu mérites. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont te sucrer ton permis. » lançais-je, heureuse de le voire prendre son attitude arrogante.

- « Bien fait ! C'est de ta faute » mordit-il en se rangeant sur le coté.

- « Ma faute ? Mais t'es malade ma parole. »

- « Tais-toi ! Et joue le jeu. »

- « Hein ? »

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de continuer. Edward coupa le contact est baisa la fenêtre. Un policier apparu et enguela passablement Edward.

- « Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole ! Vous rouliez à plus de 130 sur une route limitée à 80. Donnez-moi vos papiers. »

C'est avec une immense joie que je me prépare à voir Edward se prendre la leçon qu'il mérite.

Mais je suis horrifiée en entendant les paroles qui suivent.

- « Oh excusez-moi monsieur l'agent ! Je ne vais pas aussi vite d'habitude, mais vous connaissez les filles… dit-il d'un air innocent et entendu en faisant un signe de tête dans ma direction. Il faut parfois satisfaire des urgences tant qu'elles en ont envie avec qu'elles ne sortent le coup de la migraine ! »

Mais il est malade ! Pour quoi il me fait passer ce gros obsédé !

- « Alors Jeff, on a quoi la ? » se fit entendre une vois qui me fit frémir d'effroi, que je ne connais que trop bien.

- « Haha, un petit couple qui a apparemment une urgence de taille à satisfaire ! »

Je me fais toute petite sur mon siège, et tente tant bien que mal, de cacher mon visage dans mes cheveux.

- « Mais vous vous foutez de nous jeune homme ! Ah ce train la, ce n'est pas au lit que vous alliez vous retrouver, mais dans un cercueil et…BELLA ! »

Oh non… Petite, toute petite je dois me faire.

- « Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu étais sensée être avec Alice ! Pas avec un chauffard et…c'est quoi cette histoire d'urgence à satisfaire ! Descendez de la voiture tout de suite jeune fille. Et vous aussi, jeune criminel.

**Point de vue d'Edward** :

Et merde ! J'ai voulu essayer d'amadouer l'agent, et faut que je tombe sur le chef Swan. Merde, Merde, MERDE ! Alors que sa fille est dans ma voiture.

Je fais beaucoup moins mon fier en descendant de ma voiture. On va se faire tuer.

J'entends le père et sa fille s'engueler mais sans distinguer leur parole. Pendant ce temps, le Jeff regarde mes papiers et me le rends.

- « Pas de chance jeune homme ! Vous êtes tombé sur le père le plus protecteur du conté ! »

- « Me le faite pas dire ».

J'attends en regardant un biais ou en est la dispute familiale.

En entendant leur radio émettre dans la voiture, Jeff va répondre. 2 minutes plus tard, il appelle le chef Swan !

- « Charlie ! Une urgence du coté de la Push ! Faut y aller ».

Ouf, avec un peu de chance ils ne vont plus penser à moi.

- « On en a pas fini Mademoiselle. Et vous non plus ! Vous ramener ma fille immédiatement. Bella je t'appelle dans 10 minutes à la maison pour être sur que tu es bien rentrée. On continuera cette conversation plus tard. »

Sans demander mon reste, je fonce dans la voiture. Je fais un effort pour rouler à une allure raisonnable et constante.

Bella ne dit rien, mais je vois qu'elle se retient.

On arrive à Forks et sommes à l'arrêt à l'un des uniques feux rouges de la ville.

Ce silence est un peu embarrassant.

Bizarrement, je sens que je vais en prendre pleins les oreilles d'ici peu. Dans le silence régnait, j'entends ses dents grincées.

Qu'est ce qu'il est long ce feu. Tiens ya du monde au bar du coin.

Ah c'est vert ! Vite, ramener le dragon au bercail avant qu'il s'enflamme.

5 minutes plus tard, toujours dans un silence droit, nous arrivons à destination.

Bon, elle sort oui ou non !

Tout doucement je la vois, prendre une grande inspiration et détacher sa ceinture et …BAM !

Je me prends un grande claque dans ma gueule !

- « Mais qu'est ce que t'es con Cullen ! Mais qu'est ce que t'es con ! Comment as-tu osé dire ça devant mon père ».

- « Hay, ton père était pas présent quand j'ai dis ça. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un prends en toi à l'autre qui a balancé ».

- « Et malhonnête, et lâche en plus de ça ! Pauvre mec ! Compte sur moi, pour ne pas en rester la tu vas le regretter ».

- « Oh j'ai peur ! »

- « Tu ferais bien ! En attendant, tu es attendu demain à 14heures tapantes ici même ! Et je te conseille d'être à l'heure ».

- « Quoi? Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu verras demain, connard ! »

Et sur ce, elle sorti de la voiture en claquant bien la portière.

En je pris la direction de la maison.

Maudite Swan, maudite police, maudite Alice !

**Point de vue extérieur :**

- « Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? »

- « Mais oui ! Je les ai u tout les deux dans sa voiture ! »

- « petite salope ! Elle m'a menti ! Elle va nous me payer. On approche pas Edward Cullen impunément ».


	11. Chapter 11: Entre rêve

Un chapitre nommé Lemon... vous êtes prévenues!

Sinon un grand merci pour mes fidèles revieweuses et les nouvelles!

**Chapitre 11 **: Entre rêve…

**Edward POV**

Bon, ça fait 10 minutes que je suis garé devant chez Swan. Impossible de me décider a descendre.

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé de venir ? Enfin demander, mieux vaut dire ordonné !

Et pourquoi je suis la ? Pourquoi j'ai obéit ? J'ai sérieusement envisagé de ne pas donner suite à son ordre, mais un quelque chose m'a fait obtempérer. Après tout, je n'ai pas eu de grand problème avec le chef de la police. Mais il m'a dit qu'on n'en avait pas fini. Et il en va de mon permis. Si je me le fais sauter ça serait une catastrophe.

Bon allez, on reste encore un peu. Après tout je suis la, je ne suis pas obligé d'être à l'heure.

…

Toc-toc !

- « Alors, tu comptes prendre racine ? » demanda Bella

- « … » regard noir.

- « Allez suis moi ».

Et j'obtempère.

Je la sors de la voiture et rentre chez les Swan. Rien à voir avec ma maison. C'est petit, pas très décoré. Quelques canettes de bières traînent près du canapé. Un maillot de base-ball est accroché au mur du salon.

Mouai, bizarrement, rien de me fait penser qu'une présence féminine vit ici.

C'est vrai que je vis avec une décoratrice d'intérieur et d'une fashion victime.

- « Tu viens ? on monte dans ma chambre » me presse Bella d'un air impatient.

Je la suis dans l'escalier et manque de louper une marche.

Mais ! C'est vraiment un string qui dépasse de son pantalon, et qui se dandine devant moi !

Incroyable ! Swan porte un string a dentelle !

Je suis tellement obnubilé par son derrière, qu'elle a ma fois fort beau, que je la percute. Et miss maladroite fait son entrée, en trébuchant et poussant un cri. Comme dans un ralenti je la vois très lentement basculé. Par réflexe je tends les bras pour la rattraper. Et mes mains s'agrippent à deux choses chaudes, fermes et moelleuses à la fois.

Oh bordel ! J'ai mes deux mains pour les seins de Swan, que j'ai rattrapé avant sa chute. Et ce léger rebondi que je sens contre mon entre jambe, c'est son cul !

Oh bordel. On reste tout les deux figés de surprise dans cette position.

Je reprends mes esprits et prend appuie sur mes mains pour la redressé, pressant ainsi sa chaleureuse poitrine entre mes doigts. Un gémissement léger se fait entendre.

Bon sang, elle gémit ! J'ai les seins de Swan entre mes mains et elle gémit. Et je m'y connais en gémissement, je peux dire que ce n'est pas de douleur !

Merde, voila que mon entrejambe se réveille.

- « Tu peux me lâcher Cullen ? » !

- « Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire ! »

- « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que mon père te trouve les mains sur la poitrine de sa fille dans le couloir, après la petite scène d'hier ? »

Un point pour elle. Presque à contre cœur, je retire mes mains, tout en prenant soin de jouer avec elle, en glissant mes doigts sur tout le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa taille, agrippe ses hanches et la repousse doucement loin de moi, en savourant le bruit de sa respiration saccadée.

Hé hé ! On va bien s'amuser ma belle ! Je te fais de l'effet !

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et me laisse rentrée. Tout de suite, on sent qu'on est dans une pièce de fille.

Un doux parfum m'envahit alors que je pénètre la pièce.

- « Assied toi » me dit-elle en me désignant le lit, tout en le débarrassant des livres qui l'encombrent.

J'obéis, et mon cerveau qui est placé plus bas que d'habitude régit au quart de tout lorsque je vois son string me faire à nouveau de l'œil alors qu'elle se baisse pour ranger ces livres sur le bas de l'étagère qui est près de son bureau.

- « Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé. On va en profiter pour préparer ta défense » m'explique-t-elle.

- « Ma défense ! »

- « Oui ! Tu crois que je t'ai fais venir juste pour le plaisir de te voir ? »

- « C'est pas impossible ! »

- « Quoi ? Mais tu prends tes désires pour la réalité Cullen ! ».

- « Vraiment ? Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire d'être en contact avec mes mains tout à l'heure », dis-je d'un air espiègle.

- « Heu… » bafouilla la brunette, son visage prenant une jolie couleur rosée et en mordillant sa lèvre d'un air innocent, mais très sexy !

Je me sens puissant ! Cette fille est attirée par moi, il n'y a aucun doute. Voyons jusqu'ou je peux la troubler.

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Elle recule mais se retrouve bloquée contre l'étagère.

Ca me rappelle la petite scène chez moi.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et observe sa réaction. Elle a du mal à me soutenir mon regard et rougit de plus en plus.

Pour une fois elle a perdu ses répliques poignantes.

Je passe un doigt le long de sa joue, le glisse jusqu'à ses lèvres en une caresse et continu la descente jusqu'à son cou, puis, encore plus doucement, le glisse jusqu'à sa poitrine que j'effleure tout doucement, tel un souffle à travers le pull à col V qu'elle porte.

Je tente de ne pas me laisser influencer par les mouvements que fait sa poitrine alors qu'elle respire difficilement. Mais je remarque tout de même les frissons qui prennent possession du morceau de peau dénudé du à son décolleté.

Bon ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête Cullen, de se laisser envouter par l'odeur de son parfum, et de se laisser noyer dans son regard chocolat qui a pris une lueur jusqu'alors inconnue.

Je prends sur moi et ignore les pulsions que je ressens au niveau de mon bas ventre et glisse mes lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui susurre :

- « Alors ? Qui s'est qui a besoin d'une douche froide maintenant ? ».

Elle émet un hoquet de surprise et je ricane en m'éloignant d'elle.

La lueur de ses yeux reflète à présent la colère !

- « Alors ma tigresse ? Que faisais-nous pour ma défense ? » je lui demande moqueur, en m'affalant sur son lit.

Elle garde le silence, et je vois qu'elle essaye de réfléchir à toute allure.

A son air, il me semble qu'elle hésite entre la colère et la vengeance.

- « Pauvre mec ! »

- « Pauvre mec ? C'est tout ! Tu m'a habitué à mieux ».

Une lueur de défit atteint ses yeux.

- « Tu as raison ! Il fait chaud dans cette pièce. Mais plutôt qu'une douche froide, tu m'excuseras de simplement retirer mon pull ».

Joignant le geste à la parole, je vois la partie de haute de son corps disparaitre sous l'étoffe et faire place à un magnifique buste juste recouvert d'un débardeur qui épouse magnifiquement son ventre plat et sa poitrine ronde.

La saleté ! Elle tente de me prendre à mon propre jeu. Mais je suis plus fort que mes hormones ! Qu..que…qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle s'approche de moi tel un félin ayant repérer sa proie. Elle pose un genou sur le lit, puis un deuxième et se retrouve ainsi presque à califourchon au dessus de moi. Puis elle pose un bras, se retrouvant ainsi à quatre (enfin trois) pattes et s'avance vers moi. Je vois alors son décolleté s'approcher de mon visage.

Malgré moi je me recule. Non je ne dois pas craquer.

Je vois cette merveilleuse poitrine se rapprocher de plus en plus près. Je n'ai qu'un mouvement de tête à faire pour la toucher de mes lèvres et m'en régaler. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce geste car c'est elle qui vient à moi.

- « Excuse moi, me dit –elle en venant effleurer mon visage de ses seins, tout en tendant son bras libre au dessus de moi, je prends juste le livre qui est derrière toi. »

Je penche alors la tête en arrière et vois l'étagère unique qui est fixée contre le mur.

Ah elle veut jouer. Je la vois prendre tout son temps pour atteindre le livre tout en frottant son décolleté contre ma joue, mes lèvres.

Nan, la ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et profite de ce contact pour glisser ma bouche sur la peau dénudée qui m'est offerte, me contentant de d'un effleurage léger, faisant jouer la peau et le souffle.

Bingo, elle reste figée dans son geste et je la vois frissonner de plus belle.

Je pousse alors le vice et glisse ma langue sur cette colline consentante tout en remontant mes mains le long de sa taille.

A nouveau je l'entends haleter. Mes mains remontent le long de ses seins et viennent les emprisonner doucement mais fermement. Humm, elle gémit.

Je profite alors pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Je vois qu'elle a les yeux fermés, et qu'elle semble résister de toute ses forces à l'excitation que je lui procure.

Elle est tout a moi ! Mais le problème c'est que moi-même je suis bien trop excité et dur pour lui rendre sa liberté.

Je reprends d'assaut sa poitrine avec ma bouche, déposant ainsi d'infime baiser dessus, tout en glissant mes mains sous son débardeur.

Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir lorsque ma main enferme fermement son sein gauche à travers son soutiens gorge en dentelle. Je peux sentir à travers, son téton durci par l'excitation.

Avec un grognement de plaisir, j'écarte alors ce bout de tissu superflu pour découvrir sa pointe tendue et la caresser doucement. Ses gémissements se font de plus en plus rapides et intenses.

Bon sang, elle me fait perdre la tête ! Je suis comme un fou, mais garde mon self contrôle. J'ai l'impression que si je me fais plus pressant, elle va m'échapper. Je continu doucement son supplice et profite de ma main libre pour libérer son sein affriolant du tissu qui l'entoure.

Tout en continuant mes baisers, je glisse tout doucement ma bouche jusqu'à son téton et m'en empare.

Elle pousse à nouveau un cri rauque de plaisir, colle son bassin contre moi et prend appuie de ses deux bras sur le lit.

Quand je commence à mordiller son sein tendu d'extase, elle se met remuer ses hanches contre moi. Elle ne peut absolument pas ignorer l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Je quitte alors sa poitrine pour embrasser con cou, sa mâchoire et la fait basculer sur le lit tout en m'emparant de ses lèvres et prenant position au dessus d'elle.

Elle m'agrippe alors le cou et approfondi notre baiser.

Sans lâcher ses lèvres, je reprends alors l'exploration de ses seins. Je pince ses pointes durcies et elle se colle encore plus contre moi et à l'unisson, nous frottons nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je quitte alors ses lèvres pour repartir à l'attaque de ses seins, tout en glissant ma main plus bas sur son corps à travers ses vêtements.

Je l'entends murmurer mon prénom et me force pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre sur le champ.

S'enhardissant, et sans cesser de gémir, elle glisse ses mains sous mon T-shirt et caresse mon torse, qu'elle abandonne rapidement pour se rapprocher de mon jean.

Imaginer que dans quelques instants je vais sentir sa douce main sur ma bite dressée, me rend plus brutal. Je dévore alors son coup, entre baiser et petites morsures.

Je la rends alors aussi folle qu'elle me rend fou.

Sa main glisse sous mon jean. Je me redresse légèrement pour lui faciliter le passage.

Elle rentre en contact avec mon boxer et sur l'engin en furie qui se trouve en dessous, qu'elle caresse à travers le tissu.

Putain, si elle continu ainsi, je vais jouir avant même d'avoir pu la pénétrer. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle puisse m'exciter autant.

Je sens alors sa petite main commencer à se frayer un chemin sous mon boxer et…

- « Oh Cullen ! Tu te bouges ou bien ! » ?

HEIN ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce …

Je lève mon regard étonné vers elle et…oh merde !

Elle n'est plus en dessous de moi, mais à coté ! Elle me regarde de son habituel air furieux. Et une vitre nous sépare ! Et je suis dans ma voiture…

Bordel ! J'viens de me taper un rêve érotique dans ma voiture !

A force de reculer le moment de sortir de ma voiture, je suis tombé dans une sorte de demi-coma érotique…

* * *

Mouawahahaha!

Alors vous etes deçues?

Quand même, elle allait pas se laiser avoir comme ça aussi vite!

Lui par contre, il commence a derailler!

Hihi


	12. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour a tous!

Désolée ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et il n'y en aura malheureusement pas avant un petit moment puisque mon ordi me lache petit à petit (je ne peux plus me servir des touches entrée et du c entre autre).

Donc le temps que je rassemble la petite monnaie nécessaire pour l'achat d'une nouvelle bête, ça prendra encore un ou deux mois je pense.

Mais je ne vous oublie pas et vous remercie pour mes dernières reviews reçues!

Et je répondrai bientot aux reviews, notament à la si douce et si peu agressive de Madelight :-) !

A bientot


End file.
